Just My Luck
by TruthBehindTheLies
Summary: Sky Chambers is pushed around everywhere she goes. Her own parents don't love her. When an abused, broken Sky makes her way back to La Push will the only family who was ever there for her be able to save her? Or is she broken for good? Imprint story! R
1. Intro: Where it all Began

**Just My Luck**

**A/N: I know this chapter is short but the rest won't be.**

**Intro: Where it all begin**

Hi, my name is Sky Chambers, and I would LOVE to say that it was my step father who ruined my life, but sadly it wasn't. It was my own two parents. I was born because of my parents carelessness at a bar. And on the 13th of October in 1992 I was born much to my parents dismay. Sure you could say my parents were asses for keeping me, but at least I got one good thing out of my life, Seth Clearwater. We'd been best friends basically all my life. We were neighbors, my parents moved here to La Push when I was 6 months and when Sue, Seth's mom, came to introduce herself to my parents she immediately noticed how bad of parents they were.

Sue probably saw a bunch of bottles around, and when I say bottles I mean beer bottle, not baby bottles. My parents were probably drunk, and when my dad opened the door he probably started checking her out. Whatever he saw he must've liked because every time she came to picked me up he would check her out and wolf whistle. He just had to be my dad.

Every baby needs a loving parent to change their diaper and feed them, but for me I had to learn to find food after I was old enough to walk, but I still wasn't a fast enough learner. They fed me once a day when I was really young and changed me once a day if I was lucky. But I did have luck, the Clearwaters were my luck. Every time Sue invited me to come over there my parents gladly excepted, and basically left me on their doorsteps every morning… at seven. Then they went back to our house and went back to sleep.

Great parents, I know. I was the reason they got married, and they hated me for it. They hated each other and everything about the life they had. Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining, I have no problem with my life because I have a family, even if I don't live with them. The Clearwaters really were a great family, and I'm extremely glad I have them. Without them, I'd be lost.


	2. Hospital Visits

**Hospital Visits**

"WHY THE HELL WERE YOU WITH HIM?" My dad yells at my mum for the umpteenth time.

"Who said I was? Why were YOU with your SECRETARY?" My dad's face burns red with angry and he picks up a beer bottle and throws it at her. She saw this coming and ducked at the last moment. It completely missed her, but my dad grinned when it hit a different target, me.

I felt the tears prick at my eyes and the blood gushing down the side of my head. I had promised myself years ago I would never cry in front of them again, they just laughed at me last time. It was only 6 and I had just gotten home from the Clearwaters. Everyday after school they would bring me home and feed me there before apologizing and sending me home. Usually I would go home around 7 or if I was lucky 8 but they said I should at least spend some time with my parents on my birthday. Yeah, this is exactly what I wanted. My 10th birthday was going to be spent with me bleeding out half my weight in blood.

Before I let the tears fall I rushed out the doors, not like they'd care anyways. I knew Sue would help me, I just hoped she would be home. I ran to my neighbors yard not really caring about the plants before I hit the door as hard as I could with my fist. I knew it wasn't loud enough but maybe I'd be lucky for once and someone heard.

My head was getting dark and I knew I was going to pass out soon. Shit. That's never good. Well at least I don't have school tomorrow seeing as it's Friday.

Someone was suddenly at the door opening it cautiously. I looked up into my best friends face. "Sethie, help…" His eyes widened as he looked down at my no doubt mangled head.

"LEAH!" He screamed as loud as possible for his 15 year old sister.

She came charging up to the balcony. "Seth I'm on the phone with Sam. What do yo-" her voice trailed off and I guessed she saw me. "Sam I gotta go." She quickly whispered to her boyfriend Sam Uley. "Get some cloth on her head, keep pressure on it. Make sure she stays awake. We can't drive her to the hospital because there aren't any cars but I'll call 911." Seth must've been staring at me in horror because Leah yelled, "SETH NOW!"

His brain seemed to click into place and he was shaking as he ripped off his shirt, I noticed earlier today it was his all time favorite t-shirt from a trip he'd taken to some other state. It read 'the sky is the limit'. He told me he liked it because it had my name.

"Sky, Sky you have to stay with me can you do that?" He asked me. I tried to nod my head but found I couldn't move it.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. "For you."

"Thanks Cheshire." I started to laugh at the nickname I had gotten a couple years ago. I grimaced in pain when I tried laughing. He gave that nickname to me a couple years ago when we had watched Alice in Wonderland and I commented on how much I absolutely adored the cat. "Sorry, sorry. Nothing funny, got it." And he kept rambling on asking me random questions to keep me awake.

As if by magic Leah popped up out of no where and started talking. "Baby Sky, what happened?" Her voice was so concerned I almost cried. She was the sister I had always needed at home.

"fight… bottle… thrown… crash… came… here…" I figured my words didn't make sense but it was the best I could get out.

"They had another fight?" She was practically growling. I told Leah about every fight I've every heard between my parents. "So they through something at YOU?" She was nearly screaming and I flinched away.

Seth growled and held me protectively on his lap. I noticed he was shaking. "Calm…down." Was all I could manage to say.

"Sorry Cheshire." I smiled a large, Cheshire smile, even though it hurt.

"No… problem… Dragon." I said between large breaths. I looked up to see his breathtaking smile. It took him a while to ease up to this nickname that I had given him after seeing a pair of his boxers with dragons all of them.

I looked over in time to see Leah roll her eyes. "Alright, I guess Sky wasn't the only one to hit her head." She teased and I smirked at her. "I called mom, dad, and 911. Mom came rushing home right away, actually she's going to meet us at the hospital. The paramedics are obviously coming as soon as possible, but dad can't get out of the meeting with the elders tonight, he said it's VERY important." I could feel Seth nod his head at the same time I heard the sound of the ambulance.

As soon as they got out the rushed towards the doorway where Seth, Leah, and I were all just sitting. One of the paramedics looked down and she gasped. "What happened?"

Seth and Leah shrugged, and I was in no state to tell her. Another paramedic came over with a stretcher and they loaded me on. Seth walked with me to the ambulance and then the guy said, "Young man stay here."

As Seth let go off my hand I made a death grip around two of his fingers. "No.. don't leave… Seth…" The paramedic tried protesting but quickly gave up. Once Seth was inside along with the paramedics and me, I zoned out and paid no attention to anything but the funny smell coming from the ambulance…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Doc, when's she supposed to wake up?" I recognized the voice… a husky, adorable voice.

"She'll wake up soon Seth, don't worry about it. She just has some cuts on the right side of her face, and a concussion from the force of the blow." A velvet voice spoke. One I didn't recognize at all.

"And what about all the blood loss?" the husky voice asked.

I heard a sigh before the velvet voice spoke. "We gave her transfusions. She's pretty much fine now. We'll just keep her for another night."

That surprised me, how long was I out? "Another?"

"Ah, Miss Chambers you're awake. And yes you've been here since last night, we will probably release you tomorrow." I nodded in understanding. "My name is Doctor Myers if you need anything." I nodded again and he left the room.

Seth came charging over to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders in a very light version of his usual bear hugs. I frowned. He immediately noticed. "Are you hurt? Oh shoot I shouldn't have hugged you! I'll get the Doctor…" He started heading out the door when I wrapped my small hand around his wrist.

"You are NOT leaving this room until you give me a proper NORMAL Seth hug. Now." He smiled leaning down and hugged me so hard I could barely breathe. "Perfect!" I exclaimed when he let me go.

He laughed his big laugh before his face turned serious. "I don't want to press… no wait. I don't care. Tell me what the hell happened to make you show up at my front door bleeding out of your skull." I gave him a small smile.

"Hey! No swearing mister!" I scolded him.

He frowned. "Sorry mom."

I grinned. "Weeeeeelllllll." I said launching into the story. "After I came home from your house my parents were yelling at each other about how they're cheating on each other then my mom mentioned that secretary and my dad got angry and threw a beer bottle at her but she ducked and I was in the way and it hit me so I ran before I dried in front of them and I ran through your flowers and collapsed at your door and knocked and you came out. And you know more about the rest than I do."

"Woaahh slow down! Breathing is important you know." After he said that I realized that I had said all that in one breath. Taking a deep breath I listened to him. "Your parents are about as thick as you can get." The deep breath was a waste of time because as soon as he said that I laughed for about a minute straight.

It took a while for me to calm down, and it didn't help that Seth was giving me this weird look. Every time I looked that way I would crap up more. Finally I settled down enough to notice that I was shivering. Seth noticed at the same I did and before I could protest he was taking off his favorite hoodie and throwing it to me. I tried to give it back but somehow he managed to get onto the hospital bed and pin me down. "Okay, okay. Seth you win, I'll wear your hoodie, but get off before someone sees you on me!"

"Too late." Leah muttered as she walked in and sat in a chair on the right side of the bed. "Honestly, 5th graders these days." I giggled as Seth climbed off me.

"Lee Lee, it was nothing. Seth just wanted me to wear his hoodie cause I was cold but I said no.." She 'mhm'd' and rolled her eyes.

It was at this point that Mom, as I liked to call Seth's mom, walked in with a slight smile on her face. "Okay sweetie, I have some good and bad news. Which one do you want first?"

"Bad, Bad!" I screeched.

"Alright… both your parents went away and left you home alone I have no clue when either of them will get back." I frowned, I thought I said bad first. I voiced this concern and she laughed. "Oh sweetie, that was the bad news." A grin broke out across my face.

"Can I guess the good news?" She smiled and nodded. "Does it have something to do with you?"

"Yes it does Sky."

My smile grew. "And your house?"

"You're doing great Sky."

"Okay, okay I have my guess!"

Seth gave me a drum roll and Mom said, "What is your guess?"

"I'm going to be staying with you until Mum and Dad get home!"

"Ding Ding Ding! WE HAVE A WINNER!" Leah announced in an announcer's voice. Me and Seth giggled and grinned at each other.

"Now Sky there is one rule, you've gotta be a good girl." Seth said, imitating what his mom was probably about to say. I broke out into laughter again. Everyone rolled their eyes except for Sethie and I.

"Sky you will be sleeping in the guest room okay?" I nodded and yawned. "Oh, it's time for us to leave, get some rest sweetheart." I frowned.

"But I don't wanna be alone!" Seth grinned and I knew exactly what he was thinking. Slumber party at the hospital!

"Mommy can I stay with Sky tonight?" He asked in his innocent voice.

"Actually squirts." Leah called. "I'm staying with Baby Sky tonight." I grinned at Leah then turned to Seth and whispered sorry. He shrugged and turned to leave, before running back and hugging me.

"Goodnight Cheshire."

I grinned. "Goodnight Dragon." We both smiled before we started giggling.

As soon as Seth and Mom were out the door I told Leah all about the fight and what had happened. She was pissed, it looked like she would rip each of their throats out if it were legal.

I kept looking at her phone as if she were waiting for something. "What is it Lee Lee?"

"Oh nothing really. My cousin Emily is coming to visit us in a week."

I smiled. "What's she like?" I asked grinning from ear to ear. The Clearwaters were like my family so I wanted to get to know EVERY single one of that family.

Leah shrugged. "We aren't really close. She's 17 and I guess we just don't mesh well." She shrugged again.

Her phone started ringing and she smiled. "Who is it? Who is it?"

"It's Sam. You wanna answer it?" I nodded excitedly.

She handed me the phone an I flipped it open and pressed talk. "SAM!"

I heard him laugh before he spoke. "Hey Sky, how are you doing?" I grinned and thought about it.

"I'm alright, definitely been better though… GUESS WHAT?"

Laughing again he answered. "What?"

"IM MOVING IN WITH THE CLEARWATERS UNTIL MY PARENTS COME HOME!"

"WOO HOO! THAT'S FANTASTIC SQUIRT!" he kept going on about me, so I giggled and handed the phone to Leah.

"Sam, I think you can stop yelling now."

I heard him sigh before he said, "I was having a conversation with squirt over there."

Leah scoffed, "If you'd rather talk to her just say it!" I knew Leah was pretending by the smile on her face.

"Awh! Baby I was just kidding! Please don't hang up! I love you!" My mouth opened a little. The only I love you I have ever heard outside of family was Mom Clearwater saying she loved me.

"LEAH HE LOVES YOU STOP MAKING HIM FEEL BAD!" I screeched before she had a chance to stop me.

Leah was blushing like crazy. "I love you too Sam."

I could almost hear the grin in his voice as he spoke. "Do YOU Leah Clearwater want to go on an Anniversary date with me next Saturday so I can express my gratitude for you letting me love you, and loving me back."

"Oh of course I would love to go out on our 2 year anniversary date with YOU Sam Uley Next Saturday." I grinned, they make such a cute couple.

"Sam and Leah sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, First comes love! Then comes marriage… then comes baby Sam in a BABY CARRIAGE!" I sung along with the song and made Leah blush BRIGHT red. I could see it clearly under her russet skin. I grinned in triumph.

"Well, I should probably let you and squirt go so you guys can gossip up a storm, See you soon Lee Lee. Goodnight, I love you."

"Awwwhhh!"

Leah rolled her eyes at me. "Thanks honey, I love you more. Goodnight, sweet dreams."

"You too." And with that they both hung up.

"You guys are adorable." I thought for a moment. "Does your mom mind?"

She looked confused. "Mind what?"

I rolled my eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "That he's 18 and your only 15?" She shook her head then thought about it.

"She got over it quickly. Besides I'll be 16 in 2 months." She had a beautiful smile on her face.

"Are you and Sam gunna get married and have kids?" I asked her out of pure curiosity.

She thought about it, blushing I might add, then shrugged. "Maybe. We haven't really talked about that." I nodded.

"Leah?"

"Yeah Sky?"

"How are babies born? I know it happens when your and I quote 'careless at the bar' but I don't understand how…"

Her eyes widened. "Ask your m-" She seemed to remember that my mom's a loony and changed direction of her question. "Okay… I'll tell you." Then she went into WAY too much detail about sex and STD's and if you don't want it it's considered rape.

"Please I BEG you Lee Lee! Stop!" She grinned. I swear that's the last time I ask her about that..

I yawned again and Leah noticed, "Oh shoot! You should be in bed!" I sighed in relief, no more talk… I turned and laid my head on my pillow, and fell straight to sleep…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I don't know what time it was I woke up but when I looked over Leah was still sleeping on a cot one of the nurses must've pulled in, and I could see a smile still covering her face. It was then I noticed I was still wearing Seth's hoodie. I was smiling to myself as a nurse walked in.

"Hello dear, how are you today?" I nodded my hello.

"I'm good thanks. When do I get to go home?" She smiled and told me Mrs. Clearwater was going to pick me up in an hour. The kind nurse lady unplugged me from all the machines I was hooked up to and told me to stay put until the doctor came in to check on me. I nodded and she was off.

I was going to wake up Leah when I heard her phone buzzing from the table. Walking over to the table I saw she was getting a phone call from Sam's mommy. I decided I should probably answer it. "Hello? This is Sky Chambers speaking."

I heard a lot of crying on the other end of the phone. I ran over to Leah and started shaking her awake. "What?" She said kind of sleepily.

I held her phone to her, "Sam's mommy is crying…"

Her eyes widened in fear as she grabbed the phone quickly. "What happened to Sam? What's wrong?" Her widened eyes soon filled with tears. "No.. that can't be.. You have to have it wrong! He can't be g-gone… I talked to him last night and he was _happy!"_ Sam is gone? What?

"Leah what's happening?" I ask her panicked.

Leah is till crying and I'm getting really scared. "Thank you for telling me… yeah you too. Bye." After she hung up she picked me up into her lap and told me what happened.

"Why'd Sam run away?" I asked.

She shrugged, still crying. "I don't know… maybe he's hurt." She quickly got up putting me back on the bed. "I'm sorry I'm going to run and check the woods a bit… he might be out there! I'm sorry I'm leaving you alone Baby Sky. I just… I need to…" I nodded in understanding and she rushed out of the room.

I was sitting on the bed crying when the doctor showed up.

"What's wrong?" He asked bewildered.

"My friend is missing." I say crying.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks and I shake my head.

"I want mommy Clearwater."

He sighs and says, "Well, you're ready to go home… so once she gets here all she has to do is sign the forms." I nod and he sits down with me.

I looks like he's about to talk when Mom walks in. She looked around the room panicked. "Where's Leah?" It sounds like she was crying to.

Seth pokes his head in and when he sees me crying he rushes over to me and he just hugs me. He knows exactly what to do to make me feel better. "She said she was gunna check the forest for him. She thinks he might be hurt.." I stopped at that because the look on mom's face was killing me. I buried my face in Seth's shoulder. "Where did Sam go?" It was rally muffled because of my shirt but I knew they understood what I had meant.

Mom's frown increased. "He ran away."

"But WHY he was happy last night! HAPPY!" Somehow I knew I wasn't going to get an answer to that question.

Mom looked at the doctor. "Doctor Myers? May I have the forms now?" He nodded and handed them to her. She signed them and grabbed Seth's hand along with mine.

Once we were strapped in the car and on the way home I thought of something, though it had nothing to do with Same it was important. "Umm.. Mom?" She looked in the rearview mirror at me. "How am I going to get clothes and my backpack and stuff?"

She gave me a small smile. "Already taken care of sweetie." I smiled back at her.

When we walked in through the front door I saw blood stains all over her carpet. "Oh no! I ruined your rug mum!" I screamed and started to cry.

Seth just grabbed my hand and started pulling me up the stairs. "It's fine, mommy just hasn't had a chance to clean it yet…" he whispered to me as he pulled me into the bedroom 1st on the left. Right across from my was Seth's room, right next to it was Leah's room. I'd slept over many times in the guest room. It's more my room than my own room is. I got to pick the color of the walls, along with the comforter. I picked bright green walls with a purple comforter that looked good with it. I don't think many people would like it but they encouraged me to pick what I wanted most, and I did just that.

We walked into the room and plopped down onto the bed. Seth just sat there next to me not saying a thing because he knew I didn't want to talk. After a while we both just laid down next to each other staring at the ceiling stars, which glowed in the dark. They weren't glowing now but it didn't stop us from keeping up the staring contest.

What seemed like hours later, and it probably was, I heard Seth's tummy growl. I grabbed his hand and we made our way downstairs for some lunch. Mom must've read our minds from upstairs because she was just dishing out 3 bowls of Mac N' Cheese which was odd because she didn't like that stuff. Seth and I grabbed our bowls and said thanks.

After we finished eating Seth brought me into the living room. He put it on channel 25 and I saw Avatar the Last Air Bender dancing across the screen. I was to worried to pay attention to my favorite show. I kept glancing out the window near the TV somehow expecting Leah and Sam to just walk out of the woods hand in hand. The Show changed every half an hour but I didn't notice what it was changing to. It was 7:15 when I finally saw Leah walking out of the woods. I nudged Seth but it seemed he had already seem because he was booking it for the door, me following close behind. When we got to Leah we tackled her to the ground.

IT took us a while to realize she was crying but once we did we sat upright. It clicked in my mind. "You couldn't find him…" She shook her head.

"I looked everywhere… he's just… gone." Seth pulled her into a BIG hug and I just sat there and watched. Why'd this happened to Sam? Where is that stupid boy?

"Don't worry, he'll come back.." I whispered.

She nodded and we all walked inside to eat a very quiet dinner. I think we were eating lasagna but I wasn't sure because Leah my big sister had all my attention. When she excused herself, so did Seth and I. We went upstairs and brushed our teeth then hugged each other goodnight.

I tried my hardest to fall asleep, but I just couldn't… not with the sound of Leah's sobs from the room next door.


	3. Losses

**Losses  
**

**Sky's Point of View**

It's been a week. A week since I started living with the Clearwaters, and a week since Sam disappeared. We've tried to report him missing but the Elders won't let us. They say he will return in his own time, but I'm scared.

Leah and Seth's cousin, Emily, is coming today, and even though I'm nervous about Sam, I'm really excited to meet their cousin. Any cousin of Seth's has to be nice, right?

It may be Sunday but I can't help but be up early today. I keep replaying some of the scenes from this week in my head…

* * *

"_Hey Skyyy. I heard your parents decided to leave you. You knew you weren't worth their attention so you got other people's attention didn't you? Hit yourself, get sent to the hospital and Seth will be there in a heartbeat to help you." I could feel tears threatening to escape at her harsh words._

"_Tiffany knock it off." Seth had growled at her. I turned to him and ran up to hug him. _

"_Thank you," I whispered in his ear._

_He smiled that goofy grin of his and whispered back, "Don't worry Cheshire, I've got your back." With this I just hugged him tighter.  


* * *

__People all around me were giggling, or snickering in my direction when Seth and I walked into the cafeteria for lunch. I frowned and looked at my feet as we shuffled over to our table. I realized I was the only one moving so I looked back towards Seth. It took me a while but I finally found him standing by a table where Tiffany was whispering something into Jack's ear. He was cracking up about whatever it was._

_Jack was a little brown haired boy that never really liked me. I have no clue why he decided to hate me, but he convinced a bunch of other people to hate me too._

_Jack leaned over the table, pretending to be macho man, and said something to Seth. Seth immediately turned red, from what I guess was anger because the next thing he did was punch the boy in the face. I just stood there open mouthed for a minute before rushing over to Seth._

"_Seth! Why'd you punch him?" I whispered to him._

"_That's exactly what I'd like to know." Our Principal was towering over us with his large circular glasses pushed up his nose. He had his hair greased to the side, and his face was a weird pinky color. Seth and I both gulped and Mr. Lawrence started dragging Seth away._

"_No!" I screamed after him. Mr. Lawrence turned around and looked at me. "You are not taking my best friend away!"_

_He pinched the bridge of his nose. "He did something bad so he has to be punished."_

"_Well I'm coming with you then."_

_He looked very confused. "Why?"_

_I smirked. "Because I did something bad too."_

_He kneeled down in front of me. "What did you do?" _

_With that I walked over to Tiffani, punched her in the face and walked back. "I punched Tiffani." He rolled his eyes and grabbed my arm dragging us both to the office to call Mom._

_

* * *

_

I heard a knock on the door to my room. "Come in!"

Seth peeked over to me with his big brown eyes. "Mom says you gotta get ready because Emily is coming soon."

I nodded. "Thanks Dragon."

He smirked at me and left the room shutting the door behind him. What should I wear? First impressions are pretty big…

I walked over to my clothes and looked at all of them. It was less then 5 minutes before I had a plaid shirt on with a pair of jeans. It was probably good enough. It was a good thing that I was done too because as soon as I had decided that it was good I heard mom calling upstairs telling everyone Emily would be here soon.

I quickly jumped through my door and started running downstairs. I went into the living room to find Seth sitting on the couch, looking at the other end of the couch. I looked to where he was looking and saw Leah curled up in a ball fast asleep. I went over to her and sat down in front of her, just watching. Poor Leah, yesterday was their 2 year anniversary and they were supposed to go on that special date…

My head snapped up when I heard the sound of tires on the driveway. I jumped up from my spot on the rug and grabbed Seth's hand. "I'm scared Seth. What if she doesn't like me?"

He snorted. "Who wouldn't like you?" I knew it was rhetorical but I couldn't help but answer it.

"My parents." His naturally tanned face hardened and he looked extremely angry.

"Well, I MEANT what person in their right mind?"

I had an answer to that too. Tiffani and Jack. But I didn't have time to voice those names because mom soon had the door open and was ushering a beautiful girl with naturally tanned skin into the house. She looked around and when she caught Seth's eye she smile. "Seth! It's so good to see you!" Seth ran up to her and hugged her. It was a one armed hug I should probably add, because he wouldn't let go of my hand the entire time. Emily noticed and she turned her beautiful smile towards me. "And who's this young lady?"

I blushed at what she said. "Her name's Sky and she's my BEST friend." The grin on his face made a smile grow on mine.

She smiled too. "Well its nice to meet you Sky." She kneeled down and scooped me into her and Seth's hug.

"Nice to meet you too Emily." Once the big hug was down I remembered a question I had to ask. "How long are you staying?"

Emily sighed, and looked out the window. "There is some sort of infestation at my school so I'm transferring over to this school, here. So I'll be here until my schools ready, maybe longer. Depending on if like this school better or not." At the end she turned and grinned at us.

Seth was basically vibrating with excitement. "Are you gunna be living with us the whole time?" She nodded and he hugged her again.

In a low voice she knelt down beside us and whispered in our ears. "Where's Leah? How's she doing?"

I was about to answer when a voice behind us alerted us to our audience. "Leah is right here. And what do you care how I'm doing?"

Emily frowned. "I'm really sorry Leah. Do you need any help? And I care because you're my cousin." Leah shook her head and walked up to her room. I was quick on her heels.

Once we were on her bed with the door shut I looked right into her brown eyes. "Why were you mean to Emily?" She frowned and turned away from me. However, she turned away too late for I had already seen the tears. I frowned. "It's about Sam, isn't it?" I asked already knowing the answer.

She nodded. "It's been a week, Baby Sky. Where is he?"

"I don't know, Lee Lee, I just don't know…" I sat there and I felt tears making their way to my eyes to. I crawled into Leah's lap and she leaned back on backboard. WE just sat their for a long time. I could smell pancakes being cooked downstairs, for brunch but I didn't want to leave Leah alone. I looked onto her bedside table and I saw a picture of her and Sam. He had his arms around her and had a huge grin on his face. She had the most beautiful smile on her face, and I remembered how sad she was now. How can someone bring that much joy to someone then turn around and hurt her?

We sat there for who knows how long when I finally decided we should do something. I got up and grabbed Leah's hand. Right now she was too weak to protest so she was dragged along behind me. Once we were in the living room I walked right in front of the couch were Mom, Dad, Seth, and Emily were sitting.

"Okay, listen up!" They all looked at me with question written all over their faces. "Mom and Dad, you're in charge of cooking up spaghetti dinner." This part of the plan was because it was Leah's favorite. "Seth you are going to go fin some board games in your room." I lowered my voice and leaned in so I'd be speaking into his ear. "Games like Twister, or life, got it?" He nodded and I continued in my directions. "And Emily! You are going to drive me to the store, okay?" She nodded and I looked at Leah. "And you will be sitting here watching Danny Phantom, or whatever else is on channel 25, while everyone is busy." She just sat down on the recliner and looked out the window. "Alright everyone! Get to it!" And with that Emily grabbed a pair of car keys and we jogged out to her car. I don't know what kind it was, so don't ask. It was Blue, that's all I know.

Once we were at the store I remembered something relatively important. "Shoot! I forgot to ask mom for money!"

Emily just smiled. "I took care of that." She said holding up a twenty and a ten. I smiled and hugged her. We got out of the care and walked into the little store of La Push. Once we were in side I grabbed a basket and Emily's hand and ran to the ice cream isle. When I got there I threw in a container of Chunky Monkey for Leah, me, and Mom, and I grabbed Phish food for Seth and Dad.

I stood there puzzled for a second. What did Emily like? "Uhh.. Emily? What's your favorite?" I asked pointing to the Ben and Jerry's. She laughed and picked up another Chunky Monkey. "Good taste." Then I grabbed her hand again an we rushed to the chip isle. I grabbed sour cream and onion, Leah's favorite, and I grabbed a bag of regular chips. After that we went to the cash register and paid for the items.

When we were driving home Emily asked me, "What happened to Leah? Aunt Sue said it had something to do with Sam but she didn't tell me what…"

I frowned. "Sam went missing a week ago and Leah's really worried." It was quite for a couple minutes. "Their 2 year anniversary was yesterday, and he wasn't here with her for it…."

Emily looked like she was about to cry. I knew what she felt like too, because I felt the same way. The rest of the drive was silent. When we finally got to the house we climbed out, each holding a bag. My bag had the ice cream in it, and hers had the chips.

We walked in the door and I called everyone to the kitchen. Leah was the last one in the kitchen. "Hey Lee Lee." I reached my hand in the bag and grabbed a Chunky Monkey. "I've got Ben and Jerry's!" She smiled but her eyes stayed just as cold.

"Thanks Baby Sky." I smiled back at her.

Everyone was quiet for a bit so I decided to continue being in charge. "Okay… let's go eat!" Mom and Dad laughed quietly and we all walked into the dining room and sat at the table. I helped mom carry all the food to the table after I put the ice cream away and pretty soon we were enjoying our spaghetti. Looking over at Leah I saw that she wasn't eating much, but I decided against speaking that out loud.

Mom interrupted the silence by asking me a question. "Sky, do you remember that doctor you had a week ago?" I nodded so she continued. "He wants you to go in for a check up next Saturday. I'll bring you, okay?" I nodded again.

I look around and see that everyone is finished eating. "Ready to go watch a movie?" Leah turns towards me nods her head once and walks over to living room. Walking over to the freezer I grabbed six spoons and Seth grabbed the ice cream. When we were in the living room I noticed Emily sticking in a movie. Seth and I handed out all the ice cream and went to sit on the two person couch (I refuse to call it a love seat). Once the movie started I looked over and smiled at Emily. She had picked an action movie that I knew would help get her mind off of Sam.

The movie finished in roughly two hours, making the time 8 o'clock. I told Seth to set up twister while I cleaned up from the ice cream. Everyone else just sat there watching. Mom offered to help me but I kindly refused it. Within 10 minutes we were ready for a beastly game of twister. I made Leah and Emily come over and play with Seth and I. Mom and dad both spun the spinner and pretty soon we were just a mess of limbs.

Currently we had our right foot on green, our left hand on yellow, and our right hand and left leg on blue. It may not sound hard but the way we were positioned was… interesting to say the least. The round ended up finishing with all four of us cracking up on the floor in a heap, all because my foot slipped.

It was 10 o'clock when Mom pointed out that we were all yawning and worn out. "Time for bed you guys! Go brush your teeth then get some sleep, you all have school tomorrow, even you Emily. It'll be your first day so you want to be well rested." With that she shooed us upstairs and we all brushed our teeth and went to our bedrooms.

I spent a good hour or so thinking about what I would do if Seth were to disappear from my life. I know its not the same because Seth and i aren't going out but I don't think I'd survive without him. He is the solid ground in my life.

**Emily's Point of View**

After Sunday night I felt closer to this family than I expected to get. I had remembered Seth from when he was a baby and he was by far still my favorite cousin. The little girl, Sky, who was staying with the Clearwaters was practically part of the family. She called Uncle Harry and Auntie Sue Mom and Dad, and after our car ride together I saw how close she was to Leah. Leah and I were never really close but I knew how nice she was and how much she cared for her family. She's the kind of girl that would beat you down if you messed with them. I felt terrible that her boyfriend had gone missing and I wish I could find him for her.

Everyday after school I would help Auntie Sue make dinner, except Wednesday night, when my new friend Kim invited me to her house to hang out. Kim was a really nice girl in Leah's grade, who was actually good friends with Leah, I learned. Another thing that I learned was that Kim had the HUGEST crush on a kid named Jared. Kim had said Jared was a Junior in our art class, and on Thursday she pointed out which one he was.

Another whole week passed before Leah got any mention of Sam from anyone. It was 7 o'clock on Saturday night when she got the call. I was sitting right next to her so I heard Leah's half of the conversation.

"Mrs. Uley? Did you find him?" It hurt to hear how hopeful she was. Her face lit up and I knew it must have been good news. "I'm so glad! Can I come and see him?" Her face fell as Mrs. Uley said something. "Oh… tell him I want him to feel better." Was he sick? "Love you too, bye."

"What happened?" I asked as soon as she hung up.

She looked at me with tears filling her eyes. "He's back." I still didn't understand why she was crying though. I asked her and she responded with, "it's been three weeks since I've seen him and now he's too sick to see me."

I felt as though I was going to cry with her. "I'm so sorry Leah!" I gave her a hug and I could feel her smile a little. "How about if he's not better by Wednesday I'll make some chicken noodle soup and you can bring it over to him on Thursday."

She smiled at me. "Thank you so much Emily." I nodded and hugged her again.

On Monday she sat with Kim and I at the lunch table we had been sitting at. Kim had told me that she usually sat there with Sam an Leah but since Sam's disappearance Leah hadn't been coming to lunch. Kim had called her to check on her and Leah said she didn't want to go into the crowded cafeteria when she knew she'd be assaulted with questions.

Leah and I were finally starting to get close to each other by Wednesday and she still wasn't allowed to see Sam. I did as I said I would and cooked some chicken noodle soup for Sam. I put a lid on it and stuck it in the fridge. We went to bed early that night, and I could just imagine how antsy she was about seeing him for the first time in weeks.

The next day seemed to move at an alarmingly fast rate and before I knew it I was driving Leah, Sky, and Seth home. When we got there I grabbed the soup and drove Leah over to Sam's. The ride was really quiet and couldn't help but feel nervous. Once we were in their driveway she turned towards me. "I don't think I can do it." She whispered but I caught every word.

I looked her straight in the eyes. "You can do this. I'll be waiting for you the entire time." Smiling at her reassuringly I watched her get out and walk to the door. A woman, who I guessed was Mrs. Uley answered the door. She was shaking her head and after a few minutes of conversation she finally let Leah through the door.

It seemed that time decided to slow down because soon enough I felt as though I'd been here for hours when in reality, I glanced at the clock and noticed it had been under half an hour. I guess I was just really nervous to see how this would turn out.

I sat there twiddling my thumbs for a bit longer and when Leah came out of the house I saw the tears, new and old, rolling down her face. Immediately I got out of the car and ran over to her. "What happened? What's wrong?"

She stayed silent as I guided her over to the passenger side. When I sat her down I crouched down so we were eye level with each other. "He broke up with me. Said we couldn't be together. Something about it being dangerous and how I couldn't possibly understand."

My eyes widened and I wrapped my arms around her in a hug. "I'm so sorry sweetheart…" I couldn't think of anything else to say. "What can I do?"

"Can we go home? Please?" She begged with her eyes and I turned around and went to the drivers side. When I got into the car I looked over to the house and caught a glimpse of something black running in the woods near it. I looked towards it but shook it off as just a part of my imagination. I turned the car on and we drove home, the entire time Leah was in tears. But I couldn't hear her crying.

As soon as we got into the door I yelled out for Sky, knowing that's what Leah needed right now. When she rounded the corner she had a cute grin on her face that soon turned down, into a frown, when she saw Leah. "What happened?" Her voice was filled with panic and I felt a few tears escape my eyes as I looked over at Leah. It broke my heart to see her crumble to the floor crying.

"Baby Sky, he doesn't love me. H-he broke up with me…" Sky's jaw dropped and she looked up at me trying to confirm this. I nodded and she ran up to Leah and hugged her tight.

It was hard to watch my little cousin broken on the floor crying. How could he do that to her? From what I heard they were completely in love! It was in that instant that I knew I needed to find out the answer to that question. I turned on my heels and walked straight out the door and climbed into my car. It would be easy finding his house since I was just there so I didn't worry about that as I sped down the road towards him. For some reason I didn't think he was going to be home but I had to try, for Leah.

When I pulled up to the small blue house I suddenly felt my face lose color. What was I going to say to him? I guess I'll just wing it then? Getting out of the car I walked up to the door and knocked. The same small woman from earlier answered the door. I didn't understand why, but I felt like I should be nice to her. "Hello, is Sam here?" She frowned and shook her head. I was getting angry again. He was here less than 20 minutes ago. "Well where is he? I have to talk to him about something."

"I'm sorry but after Leah left he ran out the door. I don't know where he is." I could tell she was telling the truth so I nodded and turned to leave. "Can you tell me your name? You know, so I can tell him you were looking for him."

I nodded again, "yeah sure. My name's Emily. He doesn't know me though. Nice to meet you Mrs…"

"Uley, Grace Uley." She filled in the blank and I smiled and turned back to my car. I'd have to come again tomorrow after school.

During the drive home all I could do was think about what I was going to say to the man who broke my cousin's heart. The drive was faster than I thought it would be and soon enough I was in the living room sitting with Auntie Sue and Uncle Harry. "How is she?" I asked not knowing if I wanted to know the answer.

Uncle Harry frowned and Auntie Sue shrugged. "Okay I guess. Sky was able to calm her down enough to walk upstairs. I think they are both in Leah's room with Seth." I nodded and walked upstairs to Leah's room. When I opened the door I saw what would've been the cutest sight was it not for the tears covering all of their faces.

Leah was leaning against the headboard with Seth under one arm and Sky under the other. They were all asleep and had peacefully looks on their face. Leah's head was rested on Sky's head and Seth was leaning on her shoulder. Smiling to myself I turned and walked out of the room. It was then I realized exactly what I needed to do.

* * *

I didn't really pay much attention to my morning classes but once I got to lunch I could feel the tension in the cafeteria. I walked straight to my usual table. Kim was sitting next to Leah rubbing her back and glancing every so often to the other side of the room. I followed her gaze and saw a very muscular man sitting at a table all alone. He was looking down at his hands but every so often he would look at a guy I recognized as Jared, then he would look over at another guy who I didn't recognize, and finally he would look over at Leah and frown.

My eyes widened as I looked back at Kim. I mouthed my question to her. 'That's Sam?' She nodded, with a very constant frown on her face. I glared over at him, without making any eye contact with the jerk, then looked at my poor cousin. "How are you Leah?" She looked up at me tears brimming her eyes before looking over my shoulder and running out of the cafeteria. Immediately Kim and I jumped up from our seats and ran after her.

Kim said she had a feeling she was probably in the library because no one goes in there so we ran there and as casually as possible we walked in and found her.

"Sweetheart what's wrong? Why'd you run?" Kim asked in a very caring voice.

"I noticed it before too but… he's not even sick… He just didn't want to see me." The tears were slowly teetering over the edge.

When I was about to respond the librarian walked over. "Excuse me but your in a…" She cut short when she saw Leah's tears. "Do you need to go home?" Leah nodded. "Miss why don't you take her home." She directed towards both Kim and I. I nodded and asked her to excuse us from the rest of our classes.

We supported Leah as we basically dragged her out of the school and to my car, Kim got a ride to school from her mom so she would just have to call her mom later. The drive was silent even though when I looked into the back seat I could see Leah crying into Kim's shoulder. Every time I would see I would frown, but bring my eyes back to the road.

We got home within ten minutes and went to the couch and just sat there for a while. It didn't feel right to just sit there so I said the first thing that popped into my head. "You guys hungry? Or do you want some tea?"

Kim looked over at me clearly thinking I had gone crazy and she shook her head. Leah looked up and seemed to think for a minute. "Juice?"

I nodded. "Sure, what kind?"

"Apple." Nodding again I got up and went to the fridge. When I came back we just sat in silence for a while longer till I looked at the clock.

"Crap. I have to go get Seth and Sky. I'll bring them home, then I have to go run an errand." Grabbing the keys I quickly left before anyone could ask questions. I drove to the elementary school and grabbed them. "How was your day, you guys?"

Seth was first to respond. "Fine." Sky nodded in agreement and I had a feeling something happened.

I frowned. "What happened Sky?" I knew I was more likely to get an answer out of her.

She looked down at her hands. "Nothing." she said it a little too quickly. I didn't say anything then but once we pulled up to the house and Seth had gotten out I turned towards her.

"Sky."

When she met my eyes it seemed to make her want to tell me. "I have this bad feeling about today and I just can't shake it and when I told Seth he got angry and said that he wasn't gunna let anything happen but I'm afraid he won't be able to stop whatever is going to happen." After she finished she took a deep breath, having said all that without stopping to breathe.

"Sky, don't worry about it, you're safe in Auntie Sue's house. Nothing to worry about." She just shook her head and climbed out and ran to Seth, who was waiting on the porch. She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. He waved to me before the door shut.

Putting my car in reverse I backed out of the driveway, switched it to drive and rode to Sam's house. It didn't take long for me to get to Sam's but once I was there I had the same problem as before. What would I say? I debated while I walked up to the door. Knocking lightly on the door I waited for someone to answer. It was Grace who answered the door. "Hello Emily. Sam's not here right now…"

"Oh… well can I come in and wait for him?" She nodded and led me into what I assume was the living room. "Do you know where he is?

Grace shrugged and sat down near me. "He said he was going on a walk in the woods, that he'd be back later."

"Do you know why he broke up with Leah?" I tried not to sound angry but I could tell the motion was getting the better of me. "I mean from what I could tell they were pretty serious."

It looked like tears where starting to form in her eyes. "They were. And I can't tell you why, he has too." After that it got really quiet and it stayed like that for quite a while. When I looked up at the clock I was shocked to see that it was already 4 o'clock. When Grace looked up after me she was surprised by the time too and she hopped up and walked out o the room. I got up, too, and followed her out. We walked into the kitchen and she was bent down in the fridge grabbing what looked like a large chicken and a large bag of potatoes.

"Do you need some help?" I offered.

She smiled back at me. "Sure."

For the next half hour we worked on mashed potatoes and started cooking the chicken. We were about to start making salad when the door that led into the kitchen from outside slammed open and the same gigantic muscular man walked into the kitchen.

"Sam this is Emily, Emily… this is Sam." Grace said the introductions quick and then just stood there. It took a minute for me to get the courage to look up at him but once I did our eyes connected and my mouth fell open. It was as if the world was changing. I felt safe, loved, more so than ever before. After our eyes locked I knew he felt it too. He took a step closer closing the gap between us…


	4. Confrontation

**Confrontation **

**Emily's Point of View**

With that one step bringing us closer I took a quick step back, realizing what I had to do. The anger resurfaced and I started yelling. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO LEAH? WEREN'T YOU IN LOVE WITH HER? DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE?" It was hard to yell at him and when his face contorted in pain I just wanted to wrap my arms around him and apologize.

His gaze never left mine, and I could see how hurt he was. "I… you don't understand… I didn't want to… I love her…" He wouldn't finish any of his sentences and it was really getting to me. I smashed my hand into the counter and he winced. "Please, just… let me explain… tomorrow?"

I thought about that. Tomorrow was Saturday and it wasn't like I had plans. "Fine. But you better have some good answers." I turned around and walked out of the kitchen, towards the front door. "What time will you be here?"

He thought for a moment before turning his attention back to me. "Be here at 1." I nodded, said goodbye to Grace, and walked straight out of the house.

The entire drive home my mind was yelling. One part of my brain wanted to know why I didn't demand answers now, the other part was wondering what had happened in that kitchen…

As soon as I pulled into the house I could tell by the atmosphere that something was wrong. Had what Sky thought come true? Did something bad happen tonight? I quickened my pace and soon enough I was standing in the living room in front of all of the family… except Sky. "Where's Sk-"

Seth cut me off. "Her dad came back. Stormed in here grabbed her and dragged her home." It looked as if he was about to cry, but before I could say a word he ran upstairs and I heard his door slam shut.

"Is he okay?" I whispered to Auntie Sue. She also looked like she was on the verge of tears. She shrugged and got up and left too. Uncle Harry got up and followed her out leaving me and Leah in here alone.

"What errands did you run?" She asked after a while.

I froze, I hadn't thought about that. Luckily she didn't notice my slip up. "Well I went down to the little convenient store by the beach. I wanted to see if they had any charities for me to donate to." Thankfully I had checked that during the week last week. "I donated some money then got distracted by looking around."

"Oh alright." It was quiet for a few minutes before she spoke again. "You're becoming one of my best friends Emily. Thank you for being here for me…"

I smiled. "Thank you Leah, it means a lot. And I'll always be here for you, you're my baby cousin!" She nodded in response, almost smiling herself, and her eyelids drooped. "You're tired, why don't we go to bed?" She nodded again and we headed to the stairs.

We get ready for bed in silence before we both said Goodnight and went to our separate rooms. I had a hard time falling asleep because now on top of my unease about tomorrow I was worried about Sky in the next house over.

Next thing I knew I was waking up the next morning to screaming from our neighbors. Rushing out into the hallway I noticed I wasn't the only one who heard. "What's going on?" I quickly asked the rest of the family.

Auntie Sue's face was really concerned so I guessed that the yelling was coming from Sky's house.

Once we were all outside we could here what they were yelling perfectly clear and we could also here Sky. "IF YOU GUYS DON'T WANT ME THEN WHY DON'T YOU JUST GIVE ME AWAY? I'M SURE MO-SUE AND HARRY WON'T MIND ME LIVING THERE!"

Wait, so they were fighting about not wanting Sky? Who wouldn't want Sky?

If the window wasn't open I wouldn't have been able to hear what the next exchange was. "She has a point you know. That way neither of us have to deal with it."

"Her you ninny. I'm a _girl._ Not an it!" Poor Sky. What else will happen to the little girl?

"You shut up. No one cares for your opinion." I saw movement coming from the corner of my eye and looked over to see a very angry Seth trying to break the hold Uncle Harry had on him. It brought tears to my eyes every time I thought about how much she means to him.

"If you don't mind I'm going over to the Clearwater's for the night! See you tomorrow!" and with that a very disgruntled Sky threw open the front door and slammed it shut. As soon as the door was closed Seth managed to get free and he ran to her tackling her to the ground. After a few minutes he stood up and held his hand out to her. He helped her up, then hand and hand, they walked back to our house.

I heard Seth whisper, "You don't even have to ask." and she nodded but asked anyways.

"Hey mom, is it alright if I stay another night?" Sue smiled down at her and nodded her head. Sky smiled and towed Seth upstairs. Before I went back to bed I checked on Sky. When I opened the door I saw the two of them snuggled together under the blankets in Seth's room. I had a small smile on my face as I turned to head back to my room.

Since it was only Saturday no one was really all that energetic when I woke up at 8 o'clock. Auntie Sue was making coffee for Uncle Harry who was going out fishing with his friend Billy, and I was readying myself for the meeting I have planned with Sam.

I sat in my room just staring at the wall thinking about how I can gently yell at him for breaking my new best friends heart. Before I knew it I looked at the clock and it was 11:30. How did that much time go by? Quickly I ran over to the bureau and grabbed a plain black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Once I was completely dressed it was 11:45 and I decided I should help Auntie Sue with lunch.

Walking down the stairs I smelt the aroma of pea soup drifting up. "Hey Auntie Sue!" I called to her. "Homemade pea soup?"

I could hear her smile as she answered. "Yeah, mmmm." Once I rounded the corner she whispered. "It's one of Leah's favorites." I nodded in understanding and asked if she needed any help. After her telling me she had the soup covered she turned and added one thing. "Can you check on Leah for me?" I agreed and headed off the my cousins room.

Knocking on the door I called out, "Hey Leah can I come in?"

"Yeah sure." I could imagine her shrugging. Once I opened the door I saw her sitting, leaning up against the headboard, staring into space. I sat down next to her and grabbed her hand. After a few minutes she spoke. "Why wasn't I good enough for him?"

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. "You are perfect the way you are Leah, don't doubt yourself. If he's stupid enough to let you go he doesn't deserve you."

She leaned her head onto my shoulders and I could feel the tears falling down. I wrapped her in a hug and we just sat there until her mom came and called all the kids down for lunch. Leah and I walked downstairs together and sat down right next to each other. Everyone was smart enough not to ask any questions so the lunch went by silently, until Sky's dad decided to make an appearance.

The loud knocking on the doors alerted us of someone and Sue got up to answer the door. "Oh.. Steve hello."

"Hey Suzy. Is my little angle here?"

"If you mean Sky, then yah she's here." I gasped when I heard this. I don't think I've ever heard Sue being _mean._

"Yes I _do_ mean that. Can you go fetch her? We have some arrangements that need to be worked out." His voice sounded slimy.

"She only likes dogs, she isn't actually one."

"Fine then! Goddamn bitch just go get my damn daughter!" With that Sky slammed her spoon down and shot up from the table.

"YOU DO NOT, I REPEAT DO NOT TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!" We all bolted after her and as soon as we got to the front door we saw her being towed away by her ear lobe.

"I don't like him…" I muttered under my breath. Leah looked like she was going to cry again, Seth looked like he was going to break something (preferably her dad), and Auntie looked like she just had part of her dragged out the door. Looking up at the clock I noticed it was already 12:45. I should probably leave soon… "Hey guys I think I'm going to go for a drive. I'll be back later." Sue nodded and I ran upstairs to grab my keys before leaving. The drive was a peaceful drive compared to what I'm sure would happen once I got there. It was only 12:58 when I got their so I headed straight for the door. Before I got there I was intercepted with a warm hand grabbing my forearm.

"C'mon Em, let's go for a walk while I explain." I followed without hesitation and I wondered where this trust for this man came from.

We walked for what felt like hours but it couldn't have been more than half an hour. "Are you going to explain or not?" I tried to sound angry but it sounded more like I was being as nice as possible.

"It's not something you'll… believe…" What did that even mean?

Stopping I grabbed his shoulders and turned him towards me. He wouldn't look me in the eyes so I had to force him to. One we had eye contact I decided to speak. "Try me."

He looked off into the forest for a moment then looked back at me. "Have you heard the legends of the Quileutes?"

I thought about that. "When I was younger. But I live on a different reservation so I haven't really heard them in a while…"

He frowned clearly disappointed. "Well that makes everything harder." He seemed to think for a bit before he started telling me what the legends were about. He told me about spirit warriors and Taha Aki. The stories fascinated me, and once he started talking about how the 'werewolves' would imprint and everything I was absolutely lost.

"How does this explain anything?" He flinched, but I couldn't understand why.

He got up and started pacing in the little clearing we were in. "You don't understand! The legends, everything I just told you is true." I thought for a moment before I registered it. Breathing became harder and I looked up into his eyes. "Emily, I'm a werewolf!" Looking into his eyes I could tell he was telling the truth. I wanted so badly to yell at him for taking me out here and lying to me but I knew it wouldn't change anything. I felt like he wasn't ever going to lie to me.

"I believe you Sam. But what does this have to do with Leah, and you breaking up with her?" None of it was making sense.

He dropped his gaze to the forest floor and he almost whispered the words. "I'm dangerous. I could hurt her… and with imprinting there would always be the possibility of mentally hurting her. I had to break up with her to keep her safe. Now I've imprinted on one of her friends and I don't know what to do about it." When he said he imprinted I had to frown. I told myself I frowned because of Leah but a part of my brain was telling me that wasn't why I was frowning.

"How are you dangerous? Did you imprint on Kim?" I asked both questions slowly and with the second question his eyebrows raised.

"If I get angry I could phase and turn into a giant wolf, I could hurt someone I love, I could even kill them. And no… I didn't imprint on Kim… I-I imprinted…" He paused taking a deep breath. "I imprinted on you Emily."

I couldn't contain the gasp. My best friend/cousins ex boyfriend had imprinted on me, making me his soul mate. This was surely to tear her apart. As my mind went through many thoughts they all turned to Leah and how much she'd hate me for this. I couldn't deny that there was something between Sam and I, and he made me feel safe. Suddenly I looked up into his eyes and saw something flash across them.

"Emily? Emily, what rez did you say you came from?" MY eyebrows nitted together.

"I didn't."

"Please say it wasn't the Makah Rez?" His eyes were pleading but I couldn't lie to him.

"I'm not going to lie, I'm from the Makah Rez." Sam started shaking violently and I put my arm on his bicep trying to get him to stop.

"You're Leah's cousin." It wasn't a question but I still nodded in confirmation. His shaking increased and suddenly the air around us changed and I felt a searing hot pain traveling down the right side of my body. I cried out in pain and fell to the ground. I heard a howl and looked up into the face of a huge black wolf. The rational part of my brain was telling me to be scared, but another part was noting the agonized howling of the wolf and how it's eyes were the same as Sam's. I knew I was lucky to be this aware of my surroundings but soon enough I saw blackness crawling towards me.

I quietly whispered, "Sam," before the blackness covered everything and the pain subsided.

**Sky's Point of View (starts in the car on the way home from school)**

All day I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach telling me something bad was going to happen. I didn't know what it was so I had no way of stopping it. When I had tried to talk to Seth about it he just got upset saying he wasn't going to let anything happen to me. I knew he was going to have trouble keeping that promise but I didn't object the hug he gave me. Everything about him made me feel safe. I'd be lost without Seth.

We had both climber into the car and I wasn't really paying attention so when Emily asked how our day was I didn't think to answer.

"Fine." Seth's voice rung out and I nodded.

Emily frowned and looked at me in the rearview mirror. "What happened Sky?"

I quickly answered, saying, "nothing." The rest of the drive home was silent but once we got there she turned towards me and held me back. "Sky."

I didn't know if I should tell her because this is usually the kind of thing I talk to Leah about but I didn't want to overwhelm he. Looking into her eyes I told the true. "I have this bad feeling about today and I just can't shake it and when I told Seth he got angry and said that he wasn't gunna let anything happen but I'm afraid he won't be able to stop whatever is going to happen." After I stopped talking I took a deep breath.

What she said didn't help me any though. "Sky, don't worry about it, you're safe in Auntie Sue's house. Nothing to worry about." I shook my head while climbing out of the car and walked up to the porch. Grabbing Seth's hand I dragged him inside. He waved back then asked me what had happened.

"She wanted to know what happened at school, and I told her I have a bad feeling about today but she said the same thing as you did." He nodded and was about to drag me upstairs when I heard a voice from the living room, along with a soft crying. "Wait, Seth, do you hear that? Is that Leah?" He listened and as soon as he caught the sound he changed direction and was dragging me off.

Once we were in the living room I saw Leah's best friend Kim talking to Leah rubbing her back, while Leah's head was on Kim's legs. Seth knelt down in front of Leah. "Hey sis, do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head and he got up and walked towards the stairs. I grabbed his wrist and stopped him, telling him I'd be up in a minute.

"Lee Lee, I love you." I whispered and she smiled back, sort of. "Don't forget to try to be happy for your birthday." Her eyebrows knitted together. "Leah, you forgot about your birthday didn't you?" She nodded. "It's on Monday." And with that I started for the stairs.

Before I got to them though I heard a knock on the front door. "I'll get it!" I called out to anyone who would care. I opened the door and was greeted by a face I had hoped I would never see again. "Hi Scott." I had learned better than to call him my dad. His face was still the same as when he left a month ago. He still needed to shave and looking into his mucky gray eyes you could tell there was nothing he cared for less in the world than me.

"Hi…" he had a look on his face that showed how hard he was concentrating. "Sunny?"

I shook my head. "No, Sky."

"DON'T backtalk me!" He yelled in my face, grabbing my arm as tight as he could and started dragging me out of the house. Leah, Kim, and Seth were suddenly in the doorway about to burst after me.

"It's alright you guys." Leah and Kim warily stopped but Seth kept coming. "Dragon. Stay." He immediately stopped following us but looked at me with pain filled eyes.

I didn't even realize we were that close to my house until I was shaded from one of those rare sunny days in La Push. He threw me onto the couch and told me to stay. I did as I was told so I wouldn't end up at the hospital again.

The entire time they bickered my mind kept singing 'I knew it!' and it was right. I _knew_ something bad was going to happen, and I _knew _that Seth wouldn't be able to stop it.

The two of them argued back and forth for hours and I felt that 7 o'clock couldn't come slower. I knew they would direct there yelling at me asking me why I haven't started dinner and whatnot, but I also knew that if I stood up it was likely my dad would get angry and hit me.

"Why the hell aren't you making dinner you little whore?" My dad yelled in my face.

"I'll get right on that." I went to get up and he shoved me down.

"Yeah you better get on it." How was I supposed to start if he wouldn't let me up?

Finally I was able to get up but when I looked through the cabinets I was only able to find spaghetti and one can of sauce, there is enough for them but I don't think I'll be getting any… After I put the pot of water on the stove to boil I decided to actual listen to their conversation.

They weren't talking that loud but I heard words like divorce, house, it. Were they finally getting a divorce? Who was I going to have to live with? Would they make me move? I thought over all these questions as I finished cooking dinner, which took quite a while. When it was done I looked at the clock and saw it was 7:45.

"Steve, Julie dinner is done!" I called out and watched as my mom strutted into the room. My mom was one of those really fake girls that had bleached blonde hair, with the dark roots showing, and 90% plastic surgery. Honestly, none of it did any good, I personally thought she was one of the ickiest people on earth.

I was lucky enough to get one of the only good qualities about her, her eyes. I liked to consider my eyes pretty but I wasn't sure if they actually were. My eyes are sapphire, with a dark blue ring around the colored part of them. I got the russet skin from my father, and the black hair from both of them. My hair was just the right black that sometimes it looked like their was blue in my hair.

As I had suspected they didn't save any for me. I cleaned their plates and they went back to arguing. When I realized they weren't even paying attention to me I went into my bedroom to go to sleep. I didn't get to sleep till about 10 o'clock but I figured that wasn't too late.

No more than 3 hours later I was woken up by screaming. What were they yelling about now?

Entering the living room where my parents were arguing I heard every word, and even though I knew that's how they felt it still hurt.

"No way are you making me keep that… kid!" My mother yelled.

"Well I'm not keeping that pain in the ass!" Father retorted.

"I don't care just leave her out on the streets or someth-"

Before I realized what I was doing I cut my mother of with screaming. "IF YOU GUYS DON'T WANT ME THEN WHY DON'T YOU JUST GIVE ME AWAY? I'M SURE MO-SUE AND HARRY WON'T MIND ME LIVING THERE!" I had almost called Sue mom in front of my parents. That would've ended badly.

My mother's voice stung. "She has a point you know. That way neither of us have to deal with it."

"Her you ninny. I'm a _girl._ Not an it!" How could my own parents say this! I look over at my dad who has this gleam in his eyes. It scared me. He was standing there looking me up and down smirking.

"You shut up. No one cares for your opinion." I hate her. I hate hate hate my so called mother!

"If you don't mind I'm going over to the Clearwater's for the night! See you tomorrow!" I yelled at them opening, then slamming the door shut. I looked towards the Clearwater's in time to see Seth running to me. Wrapping his arms around me we both fell to the ground, me falling on top of him. I blushed and buried my face into his chest. "Will your mom mind if I stay another night?" He nodded and got up, reaching for my hand. He went to let go of my hand but I just held on tighter.

Seth whispered to me as we got closer. "You don't even have to ask." I nodded but figured I should be polite.

"Hey mom, is it alright if I stay another night?" Mom smiled down at me and nodded her head. As soon as I got her permission I was yanking Seth's hand getting him to follow me upstairs. He started going in my room but I shook my head, steering him to his.

Once we were in there I let go of his hand and went straight to his dresser. I grabbed one of his shirts and told him to close his eyes. I changed into the shirt and walked back over to him. He felt the bed move under my weight and scooted over to the headboard where I was sitting. He wrapped his arms around me and just held me, knowing I didn't want to talk. He knew me well enough to know that if I changed into one of his shirts that that means I need to feel wanted.

After a couple of minutes of silence I looked up at his face. "Why don't they love me Sethie?" I could feel the tears escaping and for once I didn't try to stop them.

Seth brought his hand up to my cheek and wiped away each individual tear. "Because they are idiots. If they can't see how perfect you are then they have something wrong with them. You deserve to be treated like an angle Sky." I tightened my hold on him and we just sat there in silence for probably 10 more minutes. At that time I yawned and he laid us both down, me curled up against his chest, feeling that safe feeling that came along with being close to Seth.

The next morning I knew that last night wasn't a dream. Sitting up I tried not to wake Seth up. I walked back over to his dresser and grabbed a pair of his sporty shorts. What can I say I love wearing Seth's clothes. I was surprised to find the time already 11:30 but decided to go lay down with Seth again anyways. Seth started waking up at about noon and he was shocked he slept that long.

"Sky! If you were awake you should've woken me up!" I shook my head with a smile on my face.

"Never Sethie, never." He rolled his eyes and sat up.

"I'm surprised dad didn't carry you to your room or anything." I shrugged because I was surprised by that too.

One thing I loved about Seth was that we had such comfortable silences. It had been another 10 or so minutes when Mom called up telling us lunch was ready. As soon as I walked out the bedroom door I was greeted with the smell of pea soup, one of Leah's favorites. The lunch was a quiet one, mostly because we could all see the new tear trails down Leah's face.

No one said anything at all until there was a knocking at the door. I didn't pay attention to anything that was going on between mom and whoever she was talking to until I heard the familiar voice of my 'dad' swearing at her. Slamming my spoon down I sat up from the table.

"YOU DO NOT, I REPEAT DO NOT TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!" He smirked at me before grabbing my ear and dragging me across the Clearwater's yard and onto ours, then into our house.

After throwing me down onto the couch my mom appeared next to him. "We're going down to the courthouse to finalize the divorce and set up all the arrangements. You'll be staying with your father and I get to be a free woman!" She smiled largely the entire time. I wanted to yell GOOD FOR YOU. But then I thought better of it.

"Okay… Why'd I have to be dragged over to hear this?"

Scott shrugged. "So you know who you'll be living with?"

"Thanks… I guess. Can I go back to the Clearwater's after you guys leave?" Julie rolled her eyes and walked out to her car and zoomed off. Scott came up to me lifted me off the couch, so I was standing, then punch me in the gut full force.

"You ungrateful little bitch. Run off to your friends, but make sure you're back by 6 to make dinner." I gasped and nodded, before watching him walk out, leaving me on the floor gasping for breath. It took me a good hour or so for me to be back to normal, besides the throb still happening in my tummy, but at that point I got up and walked over to the Clearwater's.

Mom, Leah and Seth were all scurrying quickly into the car. I rushed up as fast as I could, luckily catching Seth's attention so he could stop mom from speeding away. "What happened?" I asked quickly taking in all of their faces. Each face had it's own mask of horror.

"Emily had been attacked by an animal." I gasped and she looked at Leah before continuing. "Someone… brought her to the hospital in Forks."

I threw open the door and climbed in beside Seth. "Hit the gas!" I called as soon as my seatbelt was buckled. Sue did as I said and soon we were speeding off towards Emily.

**Leah's Point of View.**

As soon as mom had stopped the car I jumped out and ran towards the entrance to the hospital. Once I got to the desk I was greeted by a plump woman with a smile on her face. Why was she smiling?

"Emily Young? Where is she?"

"She's not ready for visitors. The doctor is still with her. Stay in the waiting room please, the doctor will be out to see you as soon as he can."

"Okay…" With that I turned and headed to the arrangement of seats known as the waiting room. Sam was there, pacing back and forth with puffy eyes as if he had been crying. I know he had found Emily but it made him cry? She must be in worse shape than I thought. I sat in a seat across the room, so I wouldn't have to urge to get up and hug him. When mom, Seth, and Sky walked into the door I ushered them over to me.

Sky was first to speak. "How is she? Where is she?"

I took a deep breath before speaking. "I don't know how she is, she's with a doctor right now, and he'll come out and tell us how she is." My eyes kept drifting over to where Sam was pacing.

Sky had to be the observant one and she followed my gaze and saw him. At first I could tell she didn't recognize him because of all the muscles he had somehow grown into while he was gone but as soon as she saw his face I knew she knew it was him.

She got up, stormed over to him and started hitting him. "You. Stupid. Stupid. Boy!" The weird part is that he wasn't doing anything to stop her.

I got up and walked over to them. Grabbing both of Sky's wrist and whispered in her ear. "Baby Sky, it's okay. Stop hitting S-" his name caught in my throat and I felt my eyes filling with tears. "Sam."

I blinked away the tears as I listened to Sky. "But he- I hate him!"

"Sweetie you don't hurt people when you hate them. You don't have to even acknowledge them, but you DO NOT hit them, okay?" She nodded and walked back to Seth, glaring at Sam every step she took. I continued looking down at my feet as I talked to Sam. "I'm sorry about her…"

He used his finger to lift my chin so I was forced to look into his beautiful brown eyes. "Don't be sorry Lee Lee." I winced as he used my nickname. "I'm sorry about everything. I wish things could work out but they can't."

As I felt a single tear fall down my cheek I turned and walked back to my seat. It was about a half an hour later when a very handsome blonde doctor walked into the waiting room. His eyes were a weird topaz that I've never seen before. I heard a growl coming from Sam's direction and I couldn't help but feel confused.

"Emily Young's family?" I immediately stood up, listening to the velvet sound of his voice.

"That's us." My mom called out from our corner and we all walked up to him.

"Hello, nice to meet you all." His lips moved again but no words seemed to escape his mouth. He shook our hands, and I was surprised that his hand was so cold. "My name is Dr. Cullen."

"Oh hello. How's Emily?"

He frowned a little before smiling. "She will be fine. She lost a lot of blood, but she's getting infusions now. The scratches were stitched up and bandaged. Emily is sedated and will wake up at some point tomorrow."

"Can we go in and see her?"

Nodding he said, "Make sure you don't make too much noise. Room 118."

As soon as he said it I was already on my way to the room. I stood out side the door just staring for a moment before opening the door slowly. When I saw Em there was no one for me to hold back the gasp. There was thick bandages covering the entire right side of her face and her right arm. What had happened to her. Slowly I made my way to her side, picking up a chair on the way over. Everyone else, I think, followed me into the room but I wasn't paying attention to them. I'm pretty sure I had been a couple hours before anything had happened.

"Mom," Sky said quietly.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Scott says I have to be home by 6." Its funny because I heard a few sounds coming from Seth, me, and whoever else was in the room, that sounded like growling. Honestly if it was better circumstances I would've laughed.

"Scott? What do you mean Scott? Is he back?" My eyes stung again as I heard the voice. So it was Sam who was in the room. Why was he still here?

"Not that it's any of your business but yes he is back." Sky's voice was very cold and I must say I was proud of her.

Mom was next to speak. "Well, why don't I bring you home?" She seemed to think about it for a moment. "The doctor said she wouldn't wake up today so why don't we all go home and get some rest? We can come back tomorrow morning."

I nodded getting up and I placed a kiss on Em's cheek. "Get better cuz." After everyone else said goodbye to Emily we headed out to the car, leaving Sam the only one with her.

The rest of the night seemed to go by in a blur. We got home, got a call from dad saying he had a very important Elder's meeting to attend tonight , we ate something, and then went to bed. I had hoped that I would finally have a dreamless sleep, but of course I wasn't that lucky.

_I was sitting in the corner of the hospital room looking at the hospital bed. It was Emily. She had the same bandages on but she was awake._

_Sam leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Em, I was so worried, I-I thought I was going to lose you. Leah doesn't matter anymore. Your mine and I'll love you forever."_

I woke up gasping for air. All of the dreams I've been having were the same, and they were more like nightmares. They all had Sam in them, telling some girl that he loves her an I that I don't matter. That's probably true though, I don't matter, at all.

Shaking off the dream I went to take a shower, preparing myself for the day.

Since I had woken up at 6 it took a few hours for everyone to be ready. Before we left thought I decided to go get Sky.

"I'll be right back mom! I'm going to go get Sky." With that I jogged over to the neighbors and knocked loudly on the door.

I heard shuffling behind the door before it opened revealing the disgusting man, also known as Scott. "Hello." He said looking me up and down. Creep.

"Hi… Is Sky home?" His face changed into a look of anger before he composed himself.

"She can't go out today. Sorry." And with that he shut the door in my face.

I walked over to the car where my family was loading in. "Where's Sky?" Seth asked, completely concerned.

I shrugged. "Her dad said she can't go out today." No one asked anymore questions as we drove to the hospital. Once we got there I went straight for her room. It was empty, except for her so I sat in my chair next to her.

I grabbed her hand and sat back against my chair. A few minutes later I saw her lips moving. I leaned closer and heard only one word. "Sam." With that single word I could feel daggers effectively ripping through my torso. I let go of her hand and sprinted out of the room, tears filling my eyes. I ran into my family, who all looked shocked and quickly apologized before continuing my sprint out of the hospital. Before I could get out the front doors though I collided with something very warm. But after I collided with whoever it was I felt a searing hot liquid pour down the front of me. Great. I looked up into the persons face only to be greeted by _him._

I hit him a good few times before I felt my face change into what probably looked like an expressionless mask and said the only words I could manage. "Looks like she wants you." The tears stopped coming and I quickly shook off his hold of me and walked out the doors. Not once did I turn around, not once did another tear fall. I practically felt my emotions shutting off as I walked the distance to my house.

There was no way I was going to let anyone else hurt me.

**AN: So I hope you guys liked it! If any of you were wondering about that dream Leah had, it was just that, purely a dream. Review please!**


	5. Why Me?

**Why Me?**

**AN: Crap! I just noticed that in a previous chapter I had called Sky's dad Steve. It is NOT Steve it's Scott. Sorry for any confusions I may have caused…. And sorry about the super long wait.. hopefully it's a good chapter.**

**Sky's Point of View.  
**I was scared, to say the least. I didn't want to go back to that monster I have of a father. My stomach was still tender from where he kicked me and I had a bruise across it. When we pulled into their driveway I looked at the clock and sighed with relief that I still had 5 minutes to get inside. No one was saying anything and I knew I had to get over there. Never would I call that place home. My only home was the Clearwater's house. I quickly said my goodbyes and hugged Seth and Leah.

Running home I thought about how much I hate Sam. That stupid thing hurt Leah and he deserves to be shoved in a blender. Don't take that the wrong way I'm not usually violent, but hey he hurt her so much.

As soon as I got through the door I ran in the kitchen and started making frozen pizza. I turned on the oven and waited for it to preheat. The entire time I had the picture of Emily running through my head. I was really starting to like her and I'm really hoping she's gunna be alright. Throwing in the pizza I heard the front door open then slam shut.

I had my back to the door to the kitchen when I felt eyes on me.

I spun on my heels as fast as I could just to see my psycho dad standing there staring at me with an evil smirk in his eyes. "What?"

His smirk turned in to a frown and he walked up to me and slapped me. What the heck did I do? "Don't you talk to me like that!" I nodded my head and watched him carefully. "Go to your room. I'll finish dinner." I turned around and headed straight for my room, no chance I'd want to upset him again.

Once I got into my room I remembered what Monday was. It was the nineteenth of November, also known as Lee Lee's birthday. I'd have to bake her a cake tomorrow. Somehow in the middle of my thoughts I managed to fall asleep, only to be woken maybe an hour later by being thrown off my bed. "What the-" my question was cut off by the light turning on and Scott standing above me with a smirk on his face, again.

"You never let me tell you the good news." I waited for him to continue. "I am now in full custody of you, and I'm a single man!" I tried to smile, but I know it turned out to be a grimace because he got angry and punched me. And no I don't mean in the stomach, I mean full on in my face. I couldn't keep the tears back as I fell the numbness of my eye. This only egged him on because he smiled and said, "maybe now you'll be less of a bitch." I nodded and watched him walk out of my room.

Somehow I managed to fall back to sleep after that and I woke to a knocking on the front door. Confused, I got up and went to the door, or should I say tried because when I _tried _to open my bedroom door it wouldn't budge. I listened hard when I heard Leah's voice asking if I was home. "She can't go out today. Sorry." That's what Scott's hard voice said before I heard a door slam. I started banging on the door, but stopped when I realized how I couldn't really see out of my left eye. I raised my hand to it an felt a huge lump surrounding my entire eye.

Suddenly the door flew open and Scott was yelling. Of course. "SHUT UP YOU BRAT! NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOU!"

I shrunk away from his words. He didn't know how deep they went with me. I knew my parents never wanted me. Did that mean that the Clearwaters didn't want me either? I hoped not… Seth would never lie to me… right?

"Why'd you tell Leah I couldn't go out?" I tried to sound nice, but somehow I knew I had failed.

Smirking, again, he stared at me for a moment. I was starting to guess that was his normal face. "Because I decided since I'm going to be home all day that I needed someone to wait on me. Hope you don't mind."

I frowned but said, "of course I don't."

"Good now go make me some eggs. Oh and nice eye." After that he let out a boisterous laugh and walked into the living room. I quickly got up and ready for the day. I threw on black skinny jeans, a cheap belt and a plain dark blue t-shirt, all courtesy of Sue. As soon as I had that on I rushed to the kitchen to start the eggs. Scrambling the eggs I looked up at the clock and noticed I took a good 15 minutes to get to this point and Scott was almost definitely going to be pissed. Quickly I threw the eggs on a plate and rushed over to his perch on the recliner.

Once I handed it to him he said the one thing I hoped he would. "Alright. Get out of my sight until I call you." I nodded and scurried back to the kitchen. Throwing open the cabinet doors I saw one box of cake mix. It was yellow cake, which just so happened to be Leah's favorite. I silently thanked my mom, if you want to call her that, for having such an addiction to cake. You may be thinking why? But she was just a crazy bat of a woman.

I followed the instructions and started making the cake. After adding all the ingredients it came time to use the blender. I thought long and hard about this. The TV may be loud in the other room but I was almost positive it wasn't loud enough. He would hear it and come in here to get me, or if I didn't blend it he'd smell it later and come and get me. It was a lose lose situation.

If I know anything about Scott it's that he likes celebrating. That's why I'm being forced home. He wants me as a slave to celebrate the divorce. Celebrating can in involve cakes! That's it! I'll say I made it for him!

I plugged in the blender and was about to start it when I thought about my eye. I do NOT want my right eye to match my left. Walking towards the living room I called out to Scott. "Hey Scott, can I make you a cake in celebration of your divorce?"

He looked at me skeptically for a minute before he nodded. "Make it good or you'll regret it."

I gulped and turned back to the kitchen. He probably thought that would scare me away from the cake but Leah was worth whatever pain I would have to endure.

I waited ten minutes before I starting beating it, because I thought that was a believable amount of time, if he thought I had just started the cake.

After I had put the cake in the oven I silently went into my room and started listening to the mp3 player the Clearwaters had given me for Christmas. It was about twenty minutes later that I went to the kitchen to take the cake out.

It was done, and I grabbed a can of frosting that I was surprised we had and I set it on the counter. After taking the cake out of the pan and putting it on a large platter we have I waited another 10 minutes to frost it. During those 10 minutes I heard a couple of things, first off I heard my dad laughing, and beyond that I somehow heard the Clearwaters door slam shut. Was someone robbing them? Or had someone came home early?

I shook off the feeling that something was wrong and brushed it aside as my imagination. I slowly started frosting the cake, it was chocolate frosting (yum!), while thinking of how Emily must be. She didn't look too good yesterday, and since she was becoming a third sister to me, naturally I was really worried about her. If you're wondering who my second sister would be, it's Kim, Leah's friend. I like her, she's really nice and I don't know, something about her makes me smile. She's always so kind.

The frosting was done so I quickly cut out two pieces. The first piece I put on a regular plate, while the second I put on a paper plate and wrapped it with tin foil. Tip-toeing to my room I quickly hid the wrapped piece under my bed. I would've hid it in my dresser but… I don't have one. The hidden piece is for Leah, seeing as my dad would not like the fact that I was bringing Leah anything at all.

Once I was done with that I slowly walked out into the living room. I gulped before saying, "hey Scott… do you want a piece of cake now?"

He looked at me with cold eyes before nodding his head once.

I rushed back into the kitchen and grabbed his piece. I guess I wasn't quick enough, or maybe he just decided to come and check on me but suddenly I wasn't alone in the kitchen.

I looked up at him and followed his gaze to the cake. "Why is there _two_ pieces missing?" He seethed at me.

My eyes widened. I hadn't expected him to be smart about all this and notice that. "I, well you see, uhh-"

He cut me off with a crisp smack across my left cheek, same side as my black eye. "You decided you were worth a piece didn't you?" I was silent for a minute so he yelled, "DIDN'T YOU?"

I looked up and nodded. "I-I didn't think you'd m-mind."

A look of disgust washed over his face as he picked me up by my hair and dragged me into my room. Throwing me into the wall he yelled, "You filthy PIG! Don't you _EVER_ eat my food!" I looked up at him with round eyes, or at least one round eye because I had a hard time opening the other. "You ugly little shit. Stay in here, and I don't want to see you until tomorrow morning." He was about to slam the door shut when he turned around. "And I want my breakfast ready by 7. Remember I have work tomorrow so I won't be home till 6. Screw anything up and you'll be in for a shitty life." I wanted to scream in his face TOO LATE! But I knew my life couldn't be as bad as other people's life out there.

As soon as he shut my door I sighed in relief, only to notice my back was hurting really bad. _Probably from impact on the wall,_ I thought. I crawled over to my bed and grabbed the hand mirror I had located under it. Surveying the damage I saw my eye was HUGE and I definitely had a black eye, not that I doubted that, but I also had a hand print across my cheek from the slap.

The hand wasn't noticeable unless you were looking for it, because the black eye was definitely more prominent.

I had to get out of here, at least until tomorrow morning. Quickly I looked around the room for an escape when I noticed the window. Perfect! I have a first story bedroom so it would be easy to climb out of and get on the ground without hurting myself further. I went to the bed as quickly as I could manage and grabbed the piece of cake from under it. Throwing open the window I carefully climbed out with the cake in one hand and slid onto the ground.

Turning back to the window I shut it slowly, and quietly. I was going to walk around to the front of their house when I remembered Scott was probably in the living room, which just so happened to face the Clearwaters house.

I quietly made my way to the forest, went in a few feet and started making my way towards my home (the Clearwater's). Once I was behind their house I walked to the back door and shook the handle, noticing it was locked. I made my way around the house on the side that wasn't facing mine. When I got to the front door I opened it and stepped through. After I shut it I called out. "Anybody home?"

When nobody answered I went up to Seth's room. I was too preoccupied with my thoughts to notice the music until later. I walked into his room and headed straight for his dresser. After putting Leah's cake on top of the dresser I threw on a pair of grey sweats, a black t-shirt, two of his socks, and a sweatshirt that he loved wearing. It was just a black and dark grey striped sweatshirt, nothing special, except for the fact it was his favorite.

It was then, as I laid back on the bed that I heard it. The music was horribly loud and I was shocked I didn't hear it sooner. I quickly got up, well as quickly as I could, and walked towards the noise. It was coming from Leah's room and I was surprised since she never listened to music that loud.

Opening the door I peeked in. I saw Leah looking at the picture of her and the pig, that was on her bedside table. She only looked for a couple seconds before walking over to a cardboard box and throwing it in. Then she took the teddy pair he had won her at a carnival and threw it in too.

That's when I saw her face. I could hardly recognize her. Sure she had the same features and she still had her pretty long hair and a beautiful face, but it wasn't the same. In place of her old smile, or even frown from the last couple of days was a hard line that went across where her lips used to be. And instead of her shining brown eyes, the eyes she shared with Seth, were two black holes. I mean sure, they were the same color, but they had no life in them.

I had noticed them changing in the weeks where Sam was gone, and I saw them take a deep dip when he broke up with her, but they still had life in them. Now it were as if someone had killed her and left me with the body. What had happened this morning at the hospital?

With that last thought I threw open the door and shut off her music. "What did he do to you?" I asked in a quiet voice.

She looked up at me from her position near the box. "Nothing. What makes you think something happened?" That's when she took in my appearance. Her eyes widened, a spark of life in them. "What the hell happened to you?"

"You answer my question and I'll answer yours."

She frowned. "Emily said Sam's name. That's all. Now explain"

"I fell and hit my eye on the table. Hurt like heck."

She looked down at my outfit. "Your lying. If you were telling the truth you'd be wearing your clothes. You only wear his when you're upset." she paused and gestured over to me. "Come here Baby Girl. What really happened?"

I really wanted to tell her, but I was afraid that Scott would find out. "That's the truth. I'm wearing Seth's clothes cause I miss living here."

She bought my excuse and nodded. "Hey Sky?"

"Yeah?" I asked back.

"Wanna help me burn this stuff?" I looked down at it and nodded. With that she grabbed my hand in her left, and the box with her right. We walked down to the kitchen and as she put the box down I grabbed the lighter, then we walked out to the fire pit.

I looked around and gathered logs and leaves to start the fire while Leah just sat there, kind of spacing out. After throwing all of the stuff I got into the pit I took the lighter and was about to try to start the fire when she finally caught on.

"Why don't you let me do that Baby Sky?"

I shook my head, "I got it Leah." She shrugged her shoulders and went back inside to get the box off the counter.

The fire was just picking up when she got back outside. She took the teddy bear out of the box and held it for a minute, I could see the hurt in her eyes. But as soon as I saw it, it disappeared and the lifelessness came back. She threw the bear at the fire and turned into a person I didn't even recognize.

Leah ushered me over and we took turns throwing stuff in the fire. The smoke was getting more prominent in the air and I reminisced in the old days, when we would sit by the fire roasting marshmallows, not teddy bears and pictures. After a few minutes I heard heavy footsteps.

Before he rounded the corner I heard his voice. "What the hell are you doing back here? There is too much fucking smoke! Put that fire out!" I froze in fear. He was going to kill me. Once he got around the corner he looked at Leah and then me. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD LEAVE THE HOUSE!" He was shrinking the distance between us and I saw Leah bringing herself in between us. I saw the familiar gleam in his eyes and I jumped pushing her out of the way before Scott lunged.

His hands closed around my throat and he was almost laughing as I choked for breath. It took a moment for him to realize that we had company. He got up and picked me up with him. Wrapping his arm around me he said, "Baby girl let's go home now." I could hear the anger in his voice. I gulped.

"She can stay here. I'm sure it's fine." Leah's voice was wavering. "We'd love to have her."

"She's my whor- daughter. I WILL be taking her." What was he going to call me? His whore? My right eye widened in fear. What was in store for me?

Leah tried protesting but it was too late. I was in Scott's house before I realized what was happening.

After throwing me at the couch he started pacing. "We'll have to move. They'll call someone and get you taken away. You are going to be worth a lot. My buddy said there was a small house down south somewhere. We'll go there. Yeah." Then he turned towards me. "We're leaving tonight. Pack your bags. NOW!"

My eyes widened. I was leaving my family? I can't! "Can I at least say goodbye to the Clearwater's?" My hand shot to my mouth once I realized I had spoken.

He glared at me. Then for good measures he slapped me again. "Go pack."

"Yes sir." And with that I went to my room. Preparing for my doom. I quickly looked around my room. Paper. Pencils. Did I have any? Finally I saw some under my bed. I grabbed it and scrawled on the scrap I had found. Then I hung it out the window and rushed to pack. Before I thought possible I was being taken away from the one thing I had to live for. As selfish as it sounds I had one thought running through my mind the entire time, _why me? _The car ride was long and eventually we were boarding an airplane flying who knows where. Bye Sethie. I'm going to miss you so much..

**Seth's Point of View.  
**The car ride to the hospital was a quiet one. The only noise that happened was when I coughed after a jolt of pain went through my cheek. I shook it off quickly. Once we got there, Leah sprinted to the hospital. I was glad that her and Emily were actually getting along. They were like best friends.

We came in a little while after Leah and as we turned the corner she crashed into us. I saw the tears rushing down her face. "Lee Lee what's wrong?" I was really worried, and when she didn't answer I assumed something happened to Emily so I sprinted to the room. Em looked fine so I relaxed a little.

About an hour or two later her eyelashes fluttered open. She looked around the room and her eyes rested on someone in the back, I turned to see if Leah had come back, but no. It was Sam.

I did a double take when I took in his appearance. It looked like he had been crying for days and had coffee spilled down the front of him. What a mess. He came to the edge of the bed and my dad told us to give them time.

When we left we all went to the cafeteria. We ate the food and went back to the room. Dad said they needed more time so we sat in the lobby for what felt like hours before I started choking on nothing. It wasn't anything too serious, just a coughing attack that went away relatively quickly. About half an hour or so after that mom's cell phone started ringing.

She looked at the number and quickly answered. "Where did you go Leah?" Leah was saying something and a look of horror flashed across mom's face. "No, that can't be.." I had a horrible feeling it had something to do with Sky. They quickly finished their conversation and mom hung up then broke into tears.

"Sweetheart what happened?" My dad whispered.

She looked up at him before turning to me, "It's Sky." I knew it. "Her dad was strangling her-"

"WHAT? Is she okay?" I had to contain myself from screaming at the top of my lungs.

She looked down. "That's not even the bad part. He took her back to the house and Leah said she thinks he gave her a black eye. When we were on the phone she saw Scott's car speeding away. I.. I think he took her."

I felt my heart literally breaking, my breath caught in my throat. This can't be happening. My Sky.. she needs me. "Mom where is he taking her?"

She started bawling. "I don't know."

"We have to go home. Now. Please." I whispered.

My dad nodded and told mom to stay with Emily. The car ride to the house was even quieter than the one to the hospital. Once we got there I ran over to Sky's house. The door was locked so I went around to her window, checking to see if she was in her room.  
The entire time I was running around her house I was yelling her name. When I got to her window there was a piece of paper. It had my name on it. I grabbed it and opened it quickly. It was easy recognizing her neat little scrawl.

_Dragon, _

_ I'm so sorry I've left. He's taking me away. I don't know where. If I did I'd tell you. I will be fine, don't worry about me. If it's possible I'll find my way back to you. I can't live without you..._

_ Love you, Sky_

I crumpled in a heap on the ground. She's gone, with a monster. What if he hurts her? I was crying like a little girl when my dad found me under her window.

"Son, you have to come in the house. Staying here won't help anything.. I'm so sorry.."

How could I continue doing anything when half my heart was miles away?

**Emily's Point of View.  
**When I woke up I couldn't figure out where I was. Once I did I looked around for Leah or Sam. My eyes found Sam's and I heard uncle Harry ushering everyone out of the room.

"What happened Sam?" I could see the pain clear in his eyes.

He burst into tears. "Not only did I break Leah's heart but my soul mate is her cousin! And one of her best friends. I'm the worst person in the world."

My feeling to comfort him took over. I reached for his hand. "Shh, Sam it's okay, you didn't mean for this to happen, it's not your fault."

He looked into my eyes and we were lost for what felt like an hour.

"I can't stay away from you, we're meant to be together.."

I frowned. "I know. I don't think I could stay away from you either. We are going to break her heart so badly.." I thought for a second. "Break it even more.. Poor Lee Lee.."

We talked about a bunch of different things before Auntie Sue can through the door. When I saw her tear streaked face my heart started racing.

"Is Leah okay? Is someone hurt? What's wrong Auntie Sue?" My voice was rushed and frantic.

Sam rolled his eyes. "You're hurt Em.."

Sue shook her head, "Scott took Sky away. She's gone." My eyes widened. No.. this can't be true, she's an angel! What did she do to deserve this?

"What!" Sam stood up and ran out of the room.

"Are you serious? She's so sweet, what happened? How could this happen?" I was scared.

All she could do was collapse in the chair by my bed. She looked up at me, new tears streaming down her face. "She's gone."


	6. Darkness

**Darkness**

**Sky's Point of View.  
**Sure I figured trying to run away would be a bad idea.. and I didn't really think I could pull it off. But I had to at least try for my own sake. Being away from my family, mostly Seth, was really hard. Knowing I might never see them again was harder.

When we got off the plane I found out we were in California.. somewhere. Scott was holding my hand being all protective of me because it was a large crowd and he didn't want to lose me. Not gunna lie he's confusing me a lot. First he beats me now he's afraid of losing me?

My mind came up with a plan, I get away from Scott, then I find a beach and follow it north! It's fool proof! Except the fact I won't be able to eat of anything, which is a bit of an issue. It will be worth it if I get home.

Suddenly Scott was grinning at something in the distance, I looked to where he was looking and saw a rather sketchy man smirking looking at me. What's up with creepy men and smirking? He was a rather chubby man, and it looked like he hadn't brushed his hair in years. The bright yellow teeth were really something else though. Scott let go of my hand and ran to his buddy grabbing him in a hug. I took this as my opportunity to escape. As I booked it to the door of the airport Scott's buddy yelled, "She's getting away!"

Soon enough I was in Scott's arms. "You _ever _pull a stunt like that again I will kill you. And your little friend from La Push."

Holding back the tears I nodded, "Sorry Sir." I heard a loud laugh from behind us.

"Scott, you have trained her so well!" Why does EVERYONE keep referring to me as a dog? At least he figured out I'm a girl.

Scott grinned. "I know." He paused for a minute. "So where's this house Jack?"

Frowning, Jack said, "It sold yesterday, you literally just missed it."

Scott was getting angry now. "Where the hell am I supposed to stay then?" What about me?

"My house of course! I have the perfect little stage in my basement. It's a great spot for many.. things to occur. AND there is a bedroom and bathroom in the basement as well!"

"That would be great. How much would it cost me?"

An evil smile spread across Jack's face. "Oh you wouldn't have to pay, if I got to handle the merchandise.." He looked at me. "for free." Okay, I was starting to freak out. What were they talking about?

Scott nodded his head, "Works for me. Do you have a spare bedroom I can stay in?"

It was Jack's turn to nod as he got into some car in the parking lot. Scott told me to get in the back as he climbed into the passenger seat. "And best news is, on Tuesday, that's tomorrow isn't it? Anyways I have a group of guys that are going to come in to see your... merchandise and maybe if they're lucky they'll get to try it out?"

Scott thought carefully about his answer. "I want them making appointments to use it. We can have meetings once a month with everybody. I want to get as much money out of this deal as possible." With that they both started cracking up at their inside joke.

After every comment they made I began to feel more and more scared. I couldn't begin to guess what was going to happen to me. After a good half an hour or so we arrived at a small house. It was painted blue outside and the door was white. I grabbed my bag and followed Scott and Jack inside. Jack gave us a tour which ended up leading us to a very intimidating room. He grinned before telling us it was the basement.

As he led us downstairs I could see a risen platform at the back of the first room. It looked as though there was a blood smear across the stage. I gulped before looking around and seeing the ten folding chairs sitting facing the stage. I didn't have any more time to question that when Jack was ushering me into the bedroom that was down here. If you could call it that. There was a mattress on the ground with a torn up blanket on top of it. The room was no more than 6 feet one way and 5 feet the other.

Scott was staring at me the entire time I looked around the room. When he saw my eyes catch the small window with bars across it near the ceiling he spoke up. "This is your room kid." I kept my good eye from widening at this news.

"Okay sir." I saw a door off of the room and went to check it out. As I opened it I saw a toilet and a shower. This room was also quite small, even for a bathroom. I returned to my bedroom and put my bag on the bed. I turned to face them just in time to see them shut the door in my face. Running to the door I heard the lock click. I guess this is my welcome to Hell.

The light bulbs were dead so the only light I got was the setting sun streaming into my tiny window. I sat on my bed and looked down. It was the first time I noticed I was still in Seth's cloths. I hugged his sweatshirt tight trying to hold myself together. No longer could I keep the tears from escaping.

At some point during my meltdown the sun went down and I fell asleep. I was awoken by Scott shaking me, hard. He threw an outfit at me and told me to get dressed. I did as I was told. He had handed me a yellow shirt, and jean shorts. I hit Seth's clothes in between the mattress and the wall.

When Scott came back he nodded in approval and told me to stay in the bedroom until he came got me. I sat back down and listened to everything from the basement. I heard footsteps of at least 5 guys and more creepy laughter than I thought was possible. What was going on? I was getting really scared at this point. Soon enough I heard Scott telling what I assumed was the audience he'd be right back. That's when my door opened.

"Sky, come here." Scott's voice was sickly sweet. It got harder to breath as I nodded and walked over to him. He grabbed my arm and brought me on stage. "This is the bundle of joy I was just telling you about. She would do anything you'd ask of her. Anything at all."

The looks on some of the guys faces made me want to run away so that's exactly what I did. I ran down the isle of chairs heading for the staircase. Jack was standing in front of it shaking his head. Scott grabbed my arm and pinned me against the wall. I felt something dig into my back but I ignored it.

He carried me back to the stage. "And when she doesn't listen, you can always do this." He punched me in the stomach for a minute or 2. I could feel the ache in my tummy and knew I was going to bruise. "The only thing is, it will cost you a little extra for any damage done to her, but I'm sure it's worth it. Don't you think?" Every single head in the basement nodded. I don't know whether it was pain, or fear that made me pass out but either way I welcomed the darkness.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

When I woke up I was still laying on the stage. Scott was the only person in the audience.

"You really embarrassed me up there today. I thought I taught you better." I could tell in his voice he was planning something.

took a deep gulp of air. "I'm sorry Sir. It won't happen again."

He laughed one loud laugh. "You're right it won't happen again. You know what will happen if you misbehave again?" I shook my head. "I will hunt down every Clearwater there is starting with that hot mother, what's her name? Sally? Sue? It doesn't matter. I will find her and do bad things. Things you will wish I never did."

"Please don't. Don't hurt them!" He jumped up on stage and joined me.

Grabbing a fistful of my hair he whispered in my ear. "Do something to make me change my mind about finding her." He held out a knife.

I was unsure of what he wanted me to do with it. "Y-you don't want me to cut myself d-do you?"

He laughed. "I could always go find Sally.." My right eye widened and I immediately lifted my shirt and dug the knife into my hip. He smiled, "Go on." I continued dragging the knife until he nodded and told me to get back to my room, locking the door behind me.

As soon as the door was secure I ran to the bathroom and grabbed toilet paper to stop the bleeding. I sat on my bed and my head shot up when I heard the lock turn. Jack stuck his head in and told my my first appointment was tomorrow afternoon. The guy's name was Fred. I nodded and watched as he shut the door and left me by myself.

If nothing was more clear it was the fact that in this moment I needed Seth more than anything.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Scott gave me a red shirt and black shorts 10 minutes before Fred showed up. I got dressed and checked on my cut from yesterday. It looked fine so I sunk back onto my bed. I had no clue what was going to happen at these appointments and I wasn't too excited to find out. Scott walked Fred into my bedroom reminding him he only paid for an hour.

Fred was a rather large man probably in his 40's. He wreaked of BO and most of his teeth were rotted out. He came over and sat on my bed. "So I was told you'd do anything I want you to do." I gulped and nodded. He leaned in and pressed his face against mine. EW. I wanted to push him off and hide somewhere no one would ever find me. The entire hour he made me do things I didn't want to do.

When Scott had opened the door I had never been more grateful to see his ugly face. He collected his money from Fred and told him to talk to Jack if he wanted to make another appointment. After that he informed me I had one or two appointments a day for the next month. He threw a dollar at me. "Every month I'll give you a dollar. Consider that your pay and don't complain. You got that?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

For months I did the same things over and over again. I was forced to do so many bad things I thought for sure that I would be considered dirty where ever I went. Never once was I allowed out of the house though. No one knew where I was and I am trapped.

Once a month a larger group of guys would come and I would have to go on stage wearing some weird costume, fitting some theme. This included pirates, devils, angels, and cheerleaders. On these days Scott let the men tip me, sometimes I earned up to 20 dollars! I'm convinced that all men are pigs. Except for the ones back home. But I guess I won't be seeing them for a while.

About 2 years after I lived in this hell hole something new happened. Something that changed everything else. It was the worst moment of my life. I would do anything to undo that, along with everything else that happened after that...

Jack knocked on the door and came in. He did this every Friday. But this Friday was different. As soon as he walked in he yelled at me to take my clothes off. I did as I was told, fearing for my Clearwaters. Once I did he did things to me.. Things that I vaguely remembered Lee Lee telling me about. She told me that if you didn't want it, it was called rape.. I'm only.. 12? 13? I don't even know anymore, but I'm too young for this.

It hurt a lot, and I wanted to stop and tell him to go die, but I couldn't because someone I love would be hurt. He left me in tears curled up in a ball on my bed, reminding me I had 2 appointments the following day. I wanted to do nothing more in that moment than die. But I had promised Seth I would find my way to him again. The only thing I could do was cry and grab Seth's shirt and hold on to it as tight as I could, trying my best to keep fighting for him.

**Seth's Point of View.  
**She's been gone for 2 days. It's only Tuesday morning yet it feels like it's been forever. I haven't even been able to get out of bed. _I'm so sorry I've left. He's taking me away. I don't know where. If I did I'd tell you. I will be fine, don't worry about me. If it's possible I'll find my way back to you. I can't live without you... _Her words have been ringing in my head. I can't stop thinking about them. She's telling me not to worrying when there are tear marks all over this paper.

The only thing that keeps me waking up ever day is the fact she said she'll find her way back to me. I have to believe that she'll be back, otherwise I don't think I'd make it through another day.

I'm pretty sure mom and dad are worrying about me. They've come into my room trying to tell me everything will be okay. What fucking lies. _Sethie don't swear._ I could imagine Sky talking to me. I'm officially going crazy.

A knock on my door brought me from my thoughts. "Who is it?"

The door opened and Leah's head popped in. "Seth.. it's time for school." I rolled onto my side so I would face away from her. She nodded, "I get it if you aren't ready to go back yet but at least eat something... you haven't eaten in 2 days."

"No."

"Why not? You think starving yourself will do any good for Sky?" I felt my heart rip at the sound of her name. With that I could no longer hold it in and I cried like a baby. Leah came rushing over to me. "Aw, baby brother. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

As my big sister held me I finally calmed down enough to look up at her. "She needs me Lee Lee. She needs _us._ Now she's GONE. I don't even know what to do with myself."

She frowned. "I know she does. But what we have to do is try to be okay for mom and dad's sake. I'm trying to hold myself together. They don't need 2 depressed kids. Honestly think about it, they went from having 3 relatively happy kids, including Sky, to having 2 kids who act like someones killed a part of them. And now they have to take care of the no good bitch too. Oh I'm sorry I meant our cousin."

For the first time I looked into her eyes. They weren't hers anymore. I barely recognized the girl staring back at me. "Leah what happened in the hospital?"

She closed her eyes. "Something is happening between Sam and Emily. There was a spark."

My gut clenched as I remembered how we had to leave the room for Sam and Emily to talk. "But she's one of your best friends. This can't be happening."

Her eyes flashed open. "Yeah? Well it is." And with that she stomped out of my room and left the house. I slumped back in my bed and tried to fall asleep.

A couple hours later I awoke with a startling amount of fear. Jumping up from the bed I knocked something over and it crashed onto the floor. I was breathing heavy and trying to compose myself when my mom walked in.

"What's wrong Seth?" She was startled.

"I don't know. I'm scared and I don't know why!" At this point I was pacing back and forth.

She sighed. "Honey, Sky is probably fine. You don't need to be scared." Now she's lying through her teeth?

"That's not why I'm scared but thanks for reminding me!" My mom sat on my bed like I had just slapped her across the face. I went and sat next to her. "I'm sorry mom. I didn't mean to yell."

She gave me a sad smile. "It's okay." I shook my head. It's not, I shouldn't have yelled at my mom, she hasn't done anything wrong.

A sudden jolt of pain ran up my spine. I almost screamed out in pain. Then to add on to that, it felt like someone was punching me repeatedly in the stomach. Falling to the ground I curled into a ball. What was happening?

Frantically my mom came to my side, "Seth? Seth what's wrong?" I lifted up my shirt to reveal bruises that were already showing. "Seth?"

And with that darkness engulfed me.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

When I woke up I heard whispering all around me. I opened my eyes to see the elders standing around my bed. Billy Black was the first to notice I was conscious. "Welcome back son." He smiled a small smile at me.

"What happened?" I questioned the 'all knowing' elders.

Old Quil frowned and whispered, "We were hoping you could tell us."

"Explain what happened Seth." My dad said.

"I was sleeping," kinda, "when I got this really scared feeling. I got up and the feeling stayed there and I was talking to mom. It was weird. One second I was talking to her and the next I had a sharp pain in my back, then it felt like someone was repeatedly punching me in the gut. After that I had bruises and I guess I passed out?" Now they were going to think I'm crazy.

"What do you think it means?" This was a voice I recognized all too well.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE SAM!" I felt like I had started to shake, and everyone was just staring at me. Finally someone pushed Sam out of the room and all the elders just looked at each other wide eyed.

"Seth, calm down." My dad's voice drifted into my mind and I nodded. I lifted up my shirt to check the extent of the damages. The bruises already looked weeks old. I felt my eyebrows scrunch in confusion. How long had I been out? I voiced my thoughts. "Only a couple hours, why?"

"The bruises look weeks old.."

Billy looked confused. "What bruises?"

I was about to lift my shirt up when I was suddenly surrounded by fear again. It felt as though someone was trying to rip my hair out. A sharp pain was on my hip and I lifted my shirt to look at it. I had a small trail of blood dripping down onto my pants. What the hell? The cut on my hip grew until it was about 2 inches long. It was bleeding pretty badly when I had someone come over and put something on it, or at least I thought someone did, but when I looked down I saw that there was nothing there, and everyone was staring at me in shock.

"Get me paper towels! Don't you guys see the blood?" They all looked at me and shook there head.

"Seth," My dad's voice had lost it's calmness. "There isn't anything there.. I mean there is a lot of blood, but I don't think that it's yours, there isn't a scratch on you."

For some reason him saying this made something click in my head. How had I not put it together sooner? This was Sky's blood. This was all happening to Sky!

I could feel my eyes widen as I looked up into my dad's eyes. "It's Sky. She's been hurt! I don't know how I know but I do dad! Help her?" I started sprinting to the door when someone stepped in the way. "Move! I have to help her!"

"Seth.. you can't do anything. You don't even know where she is." My heart sunk. He was right. I walked over to my bed and curled up under the covers. I didn't say another word and eventually everyone left.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It's been 2 years, 1 month and 6 days since she was taken away. Every single day I'm put through some horrible pain, sometimes twice, but by now I've gotten so used to the pain there is no way to tell when I'm having one of the episodes unless you look in my eyes. Usually the pain is in my chest, almost like emotional pain except 10 times worse. Today it hasn't happened yet, and I don't know whether to be grateful or scared. The pain is a reminder she's still alive.

Leah has been cold and unemotional towards everyone, except me. I know she's still the same girl who was my sister 3 years ago but I wish there was a way for me to change her back. Sam and Emily are together now. They've actually gotten a house together and are out of our hands.

A lot of guys have up and left their friends to join Sam's cult. Kim, Leah's other friend ditched her for one of the boys who joined Sam. Leah is all alone and I somehow managed to isolate all of my friends. They all hate me, and I deserve it because I couldn't save my best friend when she needed me.

As I walked in the door after school I shouted out to my mom wherever she was. "I'm home." Going straight up to my room I collapsed onto my bed. Every day is so hard. Each day even harder than the day before. I was taking out my math homework when I felt the familiar fear that I feel everyday. I braced myself for the pain knowing if it was anything like yesterdays I could handle it just fine. I've had 2 years to build up a tolerance.

This pain was different though. It had me dropping off my bed and hitting the ground. I had to try so hard to contain my yells. I literally thought my heart was going to explode. After a while it stopped and when it did I noticed my mom sitting next to me a worried look in her eyes.

"Are you okay honey?" I guess I didn't do a very good job containing those yells.

I gave her my best version of a smile. "Yeah mom I'm fine, go back to doing whatever work you were doing." I have become such a good actor that my mom bought my lies and left telling me she loves me. "I love you too mom."

I felt the tears falling down my cheeks. There was no way Sky had survived that pain. She needs me. What if she really did die? I can't handle much more of this pain anyways. She needs me wherever she is. It was then I got a plan. It's probably one of my worst plans but I knew I had to do it. In that moment it was the only thing I could think of doing.

Walking into the bathroom I opened the cabinet door. Almost at once I saw the object I was looking for. I took the large bottle in my hands, getting ready to down the whole thing. The only thing running through my mind was what she had wrote in the note she gave me , _Sky, I can't live without you either_.

Grabbing a cup of water I took a deep breath. I tipped the bottle back and emptied its contents into my awaiting mouth. Taking a gulp of water I sat down on the floor and waited for the inevitable to happen. I'm so sorry Sky, I wasn't strong enough for you.


	7. Hope

**Hope**

**AN: Thank you to everyone whose been reading! A big thanks to DareBear13 (who has been with me since the beginning), DivineMadness101, Hopie Loves Color guard, and midnightmoon321 for their reviews.**

**Sky's Point of View.  
**When we have the monthly meetings it's usually for the guys to see me in a new outfit and for them to make more appointments. Each guy would get 2 or 3 visits a month and they were going to come and force themselves on me. It is horrible. The whole Jack thing had just happened a week ago and we had the monthly meeting yesterday where it was explain they could now do anything at all they wanted. Every guys face lit up except for one man's. He was new, I knew that much but I didn't understand why he came if this sort of thing didn't appeal to him..

Today I was lucky and only had one appointment at 7 o'clock at night. It was 6:50 now and Scott had just told me that I wouldn't need to change for this visit. I wasn't sure how to feel about that. The guy's name was Leon and was a skinny guy. He had been coming for months. This guy honestly gave me the creeps, well actually all of them did.. But he had circle glasses and a smirk on his face when he walked in.

"Hello little lady."

I gulped. "Hi."

He came closer to me. "Don't be like that sugar." And with that he did the same thing Jack did to me. When he left I curled up on my bed, grabbing Seth's sweatshirt. I couldn't believe this was really happening. Before I realized it I was asleep and in a dream.

I was looking out into the ocean from my spot on the beach. I easily recognized the beach as the one from La Push, my home. I put my head onto my knees and began crying. I missed my family. My heart ached for them. I heard pants rustling behind me and turned to see who it was. My jaw dropped when I took in the big man's appearance. He had huge muscles that were extremely intimidating. I immediately curled up in a ball. "Please don't hurt me. Please. I-i don't want to.. please." I was shaking with fear at this point.

The large man knelt down next to me. "Sky is that really you?" I recognized that voice. It was one I had longed to hear.

I looked up at the man's face, straight into his eyes. They were the eyes I recognized. My favorite eyes. "Seth?" He nodded and I immediately got up and tackled him to the ground. I groaned in pain. Seth immediately backed away. I looked up at him frowning. "Where are you going?"

"I-i hurt you.."

I let out a laugh. "That was hardly you Seth." And with my reassurance he came over to me and held me tight. "I miss you so much. I d-don't know how to keep going like I am."

Not letting go of me he whispered, "I miss you more.. but Sky.. whose been hurting you?" How did he know?

"Who says someones been hurting me?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Even if I didn't see all the bruises and cuts all over your body I would've known."

"How?"

He tensed up. "Well.. uh.. you see.. I've kinda been feeling your pain sort of, ever since you left." My eyes widened. "At first it was really bad and hard not to react to, but I built up some kind of tolerance. But last week.. and today. It has been so much worse. Were they different then normal?"

Do I tell him? No, I can't have him worrying. "How can we be together right now?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I'm not complaining!"

I smiled up at him. "Are we dreaming?"

He nodded. "I think so."

"Will we remember it?"

He shrugged again. "I'm not sure. I hope so.. It'll keep me going through everyday."

"How is everyone?" I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the answer but I asked anyways.

"Everything's changed without you Sky. Mom's always sad, but she puts on a happy face trying to be strong for all of us. Leah.. well Leah's changed a lot. She has closed herself off from everyone. Acts like a complete bitch to everyone except the family. She hasn't been anything other than angry since everything happened. Sam and Emily are together, got their own house and are living there now. And me.." he paused seeming to debate what to say next. "I've been getting by."

"I'm so sorry I messed up everything.." wait.. he forgot dad? "What about dad? How is he?"

Tears were very present in Seth's eyes. "He was like mom. He had to keep himself together for the family."

Past tense. Why on earth was he using past tense? "Seth, did something happen?"

He looked away from me before speaking. "He had a heart attack two days ago. He died yesterday."

"What? no.. that can't be true!" I saw tears spilling down his face and I could feel them falling down mine as well. We both cried for a while before I whispered, "Seth, please don't leave me.."

He nodded. "I'll meet you here every night okay?"

"Of course." With that I was shaken awake.

"Sky. You have a visitor at noon. It's eleven. Be ready, he's new."

"Okay."

Normally Scott would slap me for being rude but he's learned that he gets more money when my face is pretty.

After he closed the door I laid in bed and thought about the dream I just had. Was it real? I went through every detail of the dream. There was no way dad had died. That had to be false. Scott had told me the family would be fine if I did as I was told. I guess that didn't make them invincible.  
I guess I had been thinking for over an hour because the new guy stepped through my door right as tears were starting to brim.

"Hi, my name is Kevin.. Are you okay?" He came closer and I flinched away. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." I looked up and saw the man that didn't react like everyone else at the meeting. He was different.

"I'm Sky. W-what do you want me to d-do." My voice was shaky.

He shook his head. "I'm here to _help_ you. I have an idea. A way for you to escape."

My eyes narrowed. "Did Scott set you up for this?"

"No! If he knew about this I'd likely be dead."

I was still skeptical. "What's the plan?"

He took a deep breath before starting. "You'll be the second girl I've helped. You must understand though, after I help you escape I can't help you get where you're going." I nodded. I had an idea of how to get home anyways. "So first off, I have to start coming often, get your father-"

I had to cut him off there. "Don't call him that. Please."

He nodded. "I have to get Scott comfortable with me. Comfortable enough to let me take you to a hotel for a night instead of doing 'things' here. I'll tell him to bring you to a certain room number and drop you off there and pick you up there at certain times. When he drops you off I will be there, but when he comes to pick you up I'll be unconscious or something. That way you can escape and get a day head start on Scott."

My mouth dropped open. He had really given it a lot of thought. "It's brilliant." I thought for a moment. "What's in it for you?" There was no way he was doing this out of the goodness of his heart. People don't do that, let alone risk there lives for others.

Frowning the stranger began talking. "The world is a horrible place, filled with horrible people. But throughout all of this the good people get treated horribly. I had to watch my sister get treated like this when I was younger. I promised her I'd help girls like her."

For the first time since he arrived I truly believed him. "Thank you, sir. I'm sure she'd be proud."

**Seth's Point of View.  
**I heard a lot of crying. Everyone around me was crying and all I could see was black. Did something happen? Why wasn't I crying? Why didn't I know what was going on?

My mental rambling was stopped when everything came rushing back to me. The pain, my mom coming to check on me, and me downing that bottle of pills. Am I dead? I felt something squeeze my hand and I tried my best to squeeze it back. All the crying stopped and I heard feet shuffling over to wherever I was. I heard a woman's voice yell, "Nurse! Nurse! I think he's waking up?" Was that my mom?

"Seth, if you can hear me open your eyes." I tried my best to open my eyes and when I finally got them open the light blinded me and I quickly shut them again. Someone ran over to the door and shut off the lights.

By the time the person who went to get the lights, I had managed to fully open my eyes and keep them that way. I took in the appearance of the people around me and I shuddered knowing I had done this to them. My mom who usually looked sweet and super motherly now was a total mess. Her hair was thrown up in a pony tail, huge bags were under her eyes. It looked like she'd been crying for days, and during those days she chose not to sleep.

My dad was pale, tear tracks running down his face. He also had the bags under his eyes, and red eyes from crying.

Next my eyes moved to Leah. She was wearing sweatpants and a white t shirt, and her hair was pulled into a knotty mess. She looked like she had grown quite a bit. Her face was the same as mom and dad's, for once her eyes held a little life. I grabbed her hand, and my mom's and looked at my dad.

"I'm so sorry you guys. I wasn't thinking.. I just.. I hurt." It was then that I felt the different temperatures of mum and Leah's hands. "Mom are you cold?"

She looked at me confused. "No.. I'm kind of warm. Why?"

I shrugged. "You're hand is just a lot colder than mine and Leah's..." My voice trailed off as mom and dad passed a look before dad came over and took her hand, before taking mine and Leah's.

His frown turned into a grin before he started running out of the room yelling, "I have to inform the elders!" A few seconds later he stuck his head back in the door. "I love you Seth. I love you Leah. I love you Sue."

We all told him we loved him too and he started off running again. A very pale, blonde doctor came into the room with a smile on his face. "I'm glad to see you're awake Seth." His voice was very smooth and I could imagine girls swooning over him. "My name is Doctor Cullen. You gave us quiet a scare."

I frowned. "I really am sorry."

Mom smiled a sad smile, "It's fine Seth."

"No it's not." Leah beat me to it.

"I know it's not Leah but I'll never do it again. I'm so sorry I put you guys through that."

Dr. Cullen cleared his throat, effectively taking our attention away from our conversation. "Before I can release you, you have to meet with a group of people, one of them being a therapist. They will clear you and then you can go home."

I nodded my head. "When will I talk to them?"

He smiled slightly. "Whenever you are ready."

I looked at Leah. "I'm ready now."

Dr. Cullen nodded and left the room. A few minutes later he returned with three other pale people. He introduced them as Esme, Jasper, and Edward.

"Esme will ask you questions and have you talk about what is wrong. Jasper will try to understand the emotions that went through you. And Edward will analyze your responses to Esme's questions." I nodded and everyone left the room except for the three of them.

Esme was a really nice lady. She was being really sweet and wasn't judging me at all. It was a couple hours before they decided I was ready to leave. Dr. Cullen came in and told me the good news.

"Seth, as soon as your mom comes back she can sign the paperwork and you can go home."

I smiled. "Okay. Can I call her and tell her I'm ready to go home?" He looked down at the ground. "What is it?"

"She's.. well she's still here. Just on a different floor." He seemed uneasy.

I felt my eyebrows crunch in confusion. "Is she in the cafeteria?"

He shook his head. "No. She's with your father. He had a heart attack earlier today."

"What? No that can't be true! He was here earlier! He was fine! Where is he? I want to see him."

He smiled a sad smile. "Sure, I'll take you to him." He went out to the hall and returned with a wheelchair. Without protest I got into the chair and he wheeled me to the elevator where he took me down one floor to my father.

As we got closer I heard Leah and Mom crying again. "Dad, you can't die. We almost lost Seth and we already lost Sky. We can't lose you."

Dr. Cullen opened the door and brought me into the room. Everything got quiet as I sat there staring at my dad. He was even paler than he was this morning. I got myself closer to him and grabbed his hand. "Dad. I love you." After I said these words his heart raced a little before the line went straight. Dr. Cullen was yelling for someone to get a crash cart but I knew it was over. I stood up and pushed the chair out of the way.

Tears brimming in my eyes I ran out the door, straight out of the hospital. Before I knew it I was in the forest. Everything from the last couple of years seemed to overpower my every thought. All of a sudden a horrible pain shot through my entire body. It felt like someone was ripping me apart. Could this be what dying felt like? No. I can't die. I'd never be able to see her again if I did.

_See who again?_ What the hell? There were voices in my head.

_A new guy, huh? I'll go get Sam._ I growled at his name. Wait, I growled? I'm going crazy. My dad is dead and I'm going crazy.

_Seth, is that you? _Was that Jake?

_Yeah it's me. But who the hell is in my head?_

There was laughter before anyone answered me. _The whole pack is in your head._

_ Pack?_

_ Yeah. There is a bunch of us._ Jake informed me. What the hell did he mean by us?_ Shape shifters. We turn into wolves._

Okay. I am definitely crazy.

_No you aren't. Seth you've heard the legends. They are true. You're a wolf._ After hearing Sam's voice I actually thought about it. For the first time I looked down. I _was_ a wolf. SHIT. How did this happen?_ It's in your genes. When vampires are close we change._

He spent the next ten minutes explaining everything to me. Before he finished changing I felt someone else phase and I heard Leah.

_How can he be dead? Why is this happening. _Her mind kept flashing back to the hospital room. Watching them shock dad. I whimpered. I already miss him so much._ Seth? How the hell are you in my head._ She heard more voices and Sam started explaining what was going on.

It took me a full day to change back but from what I've heard that's a lot less time than it usually takes people. I ran inside naked, because when you transform your clothes explode off of you. I went to my room and put on clothes. I went to Leah's room and grabbed her clothes and put them outside for her. After that I got ready for bed and laid down.

I fell asleep thinking about how horrible of a wolf I am, and about my father. I turn into a fucking wolf and I still can't save her. I couldn't even save my father. What kind of wolf am I? We are supposed to protect people.

My tears had just begun to fall when I opened my eyes to the sight of the beach. I saw a girl sitting on the beach just staring off. The girl's body was covered in cuts and bruises. Her head fell to her knees and I heard her sobbing. I almost recognized it. I started walking towards her, like I was drawn to her. She turned around and her mouth opened. In a split second she curled up in a ball and started mumbling. "Please don't hurt me. Please. I-i don't want to.. please." I could see her entire body shaking. But most importantly I recognized her voice. It couldn't really be her right? It was some crappy joke the guys were playing on me.

"Sky is that really you?" Her head snapped up when I spoke. I stared into her beautiful blue eyes.

When she spoke her voice was weak. "Seth?" I confirmed her statement. And she got up and jumped on me.

She reacted as if I had hit her and I backed away as fast as I could. Suddenly she was frowning asking me where I was going.

"I-i hurt you.." It was hard to say. I hated causing her any pain.

Laughing, she rolled her eyes. "That was hardly you Seth." I went straight back to her. "I miss you so much. I d-don't know how to keep going like I am."

"I miss you more.. but Sky.. whose been hurting you?" I hoped she would tell me.

"Who says someones been hurting me?"

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Even if I didn't see all the bruises and cuts all over your body I would've known."

"How?"

Should I tell her? If she finds out she'll be pissed that I didn't.. here goes. "Well.. uh.. you see.. I've kinda been feeling your pain sort of, ever since you left. At first it was really bad and hard not to react to, but I built up some kind of tolerance. But last week.. and today. It has been so much worse." Why was it worse? "Were they different then normal?"

She ignored my question and asked one of her own. "How can we be together right now?"

That was a good question. "I'm not sure, but I'm not complaining!"

She smiled at me, reminding me how much I have missed her. "Are we dreaming?"

"I think so."

"Will we remember it?"

Oh god.. what if we don't? "I'm not sure. I hope so.. It'll keep me going through everyday."

"How is everyone?"

"Everything's changed without you Sky. Mom's always sad, but she puts on a happy face trying to be strong for all of us. Leah.." I took a deep breath. Should I say something about Dad? "Well Leah's changed a lot. She has closed herself off from everyone. Acts like a complete bitch to everyone except the family. She hasn't been anything other than angry since everything happened. Sam and Emily are together, got their own house and are living there now. And me.." Do I tell her that I tried killing myself? Do I tell her I'm a wolf? "I've been getting by."

"I'm so sorry I messed up everything.." She paused. "What about dad? How is he?" Of course she would notice.

I knew I was about to cry. I'm such a man."He was like mom. He had to keep himself together for the family."

"Seth, did something happen?" Nothing gets by her.

I couldn't look at her as I told her. "He had a heart attack two days ago. He died."

"What? no.. that can't be true!" I started crying and soon enough she was too. After some time she turned and whispered to me,"Seth, please don't leave me.."

"I'll meet you here every night okay?" I promised.

"Of course." She disappeared right away.

I woke up screaming. "Sky? Sky come back!"

My mom came to the doorway right away. She had dark bags under her eyes from lack of sleep and her eyes were bright red from crying. "Is she here?" I hated that I would have to smother all that hope.

"No. I just wish.." She walked away defeated. Because of my heightened senses I could hear her fall onto the couch sobbing. My heart was breaking more and more each day. But I promised myself that I would have to at least pretend to be happy for mom.

Getting out of bed I went to take a shower. I thought about the wonderful dream I had, so happy I remember it. Throwing on some cut off jeans and a plain black t-shirt I ran to Emily's. Now that I knew everything it's much easier for me to be around them.

As I walked into their house the guys warily said hi. Putting on the best fake smile I could I faced them all. "Hey, what's up?" I tried my best to sound like my old happy self.

Everyone was in the kitchen as usual. I grabbed a freshly baked muffin and sat down at the table.

The pack was staring at me in shock. Was I acting too normal?

Sam cleared his throat before speaking. "Some red headed leech has been jumping back and forth over the border. She always seems to outrun us."

I looked around nodding, "Where's Jake?"

Embry rolled his eyes. "With Bella of course. Every since her leeches left she's been with Jake nonstop. Poor kid."

"Filthy leech lover." Paul mumbled under his breath. I laughed at this. I heard the door slam behind me and I looked back to see Leah storming to the woods.

"_Shit._" I muttered before booking it after her taking off my clothes on the way.

Phasing I heard her right away. _Get the fuck out of my head Seth._

_ Leah why are you so pissed right now?_

_ Dad JUST died and here you are LAUGHING? It hasn't even been a week Seth. It hasn't even been a few days._

_ I'm trying to be happy for mom. She's so upset right now. She doesn't need to be worrying about me on top of it all._

_ What are you on Seth? OF COURSE SHE HAS TO WORRY ABOUT YOU. YOU ALMOST KILLED YOURSELF AND SHE COULDN'T STOP YOU. SHE'S BEATING HERSELF UP ABOUT THAT AND NOW DAD'S DEAD. AND YOU'RE LAUGHING._

I honestly felt like someone had stabbed a knife into my heart. _Mom blames herself?_

I could feel her roll her eyes. _Of course she does. She talked to you just minutes before you went and downed that whole bottle. She saw that you were in pain and she didn't stop you. And now it's like she's getting punished for that by losing dad. This is killing her._

I hadn't realized what a mess I had caused.

_No shit you caused a mess. If you died too.. I..i don't even know what I would do.._

_ Leah, I didn't die so you don't have to get upset about that. I'll never do that again. I've realized some people need me more than I thought. _My mind went back to Sky the night before in my dream.

_What do you mean last night? You saw her last night? Is she back?_ I could hear the hope in her voice.

I had to crush her hope just like I did to mom. _It was just a dream Leah. But she didn't look... okay in the dream._

_ Can I see her? Show me what you saw!_

I showed her what I first saw, Sky sitting on the beach. Before I knew what was about to happen I had showed her Sky crying and shrinking into a ball. I stopped thinking about the dream right away. Someone else phased as I started speaking again. _She needs me Leah. She needs me and I can't find her._ I collapsed on the ground. I felt so broken.

_ Did he imprint on her? _ asked. I growled.

_That would involve him seeing her Jake. _Leah spat. Leah and I both transformed back and put on clothes. "I'm sorry Seth. I promise you I will eventually find her. I need her too."

I hugged her. "Thanks Lee Lee. I love you." Trying to be happy was going to be a lot harder than I thought.


End file.
